La croisade d'Alguérande
by iloveharlock
Summary: Empereur des Carsinoés, Warius règne sur les univers conquis. Ceux qui lui résistent subissent les pires humiliations et privations. Et ayant commandité l'assassinat du capitaine de l'Arcadia, il a désormais les coudées franches. Rien ne semble plus pouvoir arrêter les femmes papillons et leur âme damnée.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: Albator, Toshiro, Clio, Kei, Maji, Eméraldas, Warius Zéro, Maetel, Tori-San et Mi-Kun, appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi.

**1.**

Tenus à bonne distance du sinistre, Clio et Khell considéraient avec horreur la lutte des Mécanoïdes pompiers qui se battaient depuis plus d'une heure, ce qui ne permettait aux équipes du Doc de l'_Arcadia_ d'intervenir à leur tour.

Le second du cuirassé Pirate se tourna vers la Jurassienne figée, frissonnante.

- Est-ce que tu perçois quelque chose ? souffla-t-il.

- Non… Je ne ressens que du vide, et une tristesse infinie.

- Alors, cette fois, Alguérande n'a pas pu réaliser de miracle et sauver son papa, ni se sauver lui-même, gémit Khell en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux blancs. Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait bien survivre à un tel brasier ! ?

Surlis s'approcha des deux amis.

- Ne restez pas ici, ça ne sert à rien. Je viendrai vous tenir au courant… dès que je saurai quelque chose.

- D'accord, fit Khell en entraînant avec lui une Clio pétrifiée.

* * *

Toujours aussi roide devant son bol de saké, Clio ne faisait attention à rien de ce qui l'entourait, lumineuse, et ne dégageant à son tour que détresse.

Khell au contraire ne cessait de faire les cent pas devant la baie vitrée de l'appartement du château arrière.

- Toujours rien, Toshiro ? aboya-t-il.

- Je ne pourrai examiner les jardins que lorsque l'incendie sera maîtrisé, et avec ce qu'on pourra retrouver comme débris bizarres.

- Mais tu as bien une idée ? insista Khell.

- J'ai déjà visionné plusieurs fois les derniers enregistrements. Ce sont des bombes, de toute évidence ! Les premières ont explosé tout près d'Albator et d'Alguérande. Les autres ont embrasé les jardins, les cernant en quelques secondes. Et les caméras ont cessé d'émettre. Quant à prévenir ta question suivante, j'ignore qui les a déclenchées à faible distance, car j'ai capté un signal que j'avais d'abord catalogué de parasite. Mais il devait s'agir de la même personne qui m'a « emprunté » des programmes.

- Si nos ennemis arrivent à nous atteindre ainsi, nous sommes très mal, maugréa le second de l'_Arcadia_.

Clio se leva soudain, les portes s'étant ouvertes sur le Doc Mécanoïde.

- Surlis !

- J'ai enfin pu rentrer dans les jardins…

- Et… ! ?

- Même certaines pièces de métal ont fondu, comme les armatures qui étaient au cœur des imitations de troncs…

- Et… ?!

Surlis se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant quels mots employer.

- Ce qu'il veut nous faire comprendre, Clio, c'est que si du métal n'a pu résister à la chaleur du brasier, la chair et les os avaient cédé bien avant…

- Et…

- Il ne reste rien d'eux, souffla Surlis. Ils ne sont plus que poussière dans les ruines calcinées des jardins.

* * *

Réfrénant son plaisir, Gordan attendit patiemment qu'Ethylde ait fini son rapport de mission à son Empereur.

- Je suis restée tant que mon corps mécanique pouvait le supporter. Je peux vous assurer qu'ils ne sont pas sortis du cercle de la fournaise. Et aucun humain ne pouvait y survivre. Je peux vous assurer, qu'ils n'en ont pas réchappé.

« ils » ? tiqua Warius. Tu ne devais tuer que le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Son fils, celui de la Pirate Khurskonde, était avec lui. Je me suis dit que ce jeune humain serait rapidement une menace à son tour.

- Excellente initiative, se réjouit l'ancien commandant de la République Indépendante. Il faut mettre fin à sa lignée, il n'y a pas d'autres façons de faire, pour être sûr que cette racaille ne revienne pas ! Je planifie la fin de ceux qui restent à Heiligenstadt. Je te félicite, Ethylde. Tu peux retourner auprès de Gordan, il tient beaucoup à toi.

- J'ai plaisir à être en sa compagnie, reconnut la Mécanoïde.

Presque bras dessus dessous, Gordan et Ethylde se retirèrent alors que leur empereur allait se planter devant les fenêtres de sa terrasse.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! se réjouit-il. Ce type était bien trop obstiné, il ne m'aurait jamais lâché la grappe, revenant à la charge encore et encore, de toutes ses dérisoires forces.

- Et pour se faire, tu t'es félicité de la mort d'un très jeune homme ! Sans compter que ce fut une exécution !

- Tu es encore capable deux pensées cohérentes, toi ? ragea Malahèdre. Je pensais avoir éteint toute conscience de toi !

- Par ton ignominie même, tu la ranimes.

- Tu n'es qu'une étincelle, je vais vite te renvoyer au néant, gronda la Carsinoés en opérant une frappe sur le faible sursaut de l'esprit qu'elle avait investi et dont elle dirigeait le corps.

* * *

Torien serra doucement les épaules de Pouchy, mais du souci se reflétant sur son visage sans âge.

- Depuis quand tu prends des initiatives, toi ? Je sais que je t'ai dit que tu ne faisais qu'un avec l'Arbre de Vie, qu'il t'obéissait. Mais tu n'as pas à lui demander quelque chose quand je suis occupé à répondre aux prières de la Reine des Sylvidres !

- J'ai été obligé. Ça a été irrésistible.

Les prunelles marron du garçonnet s'écarquillèrent.

- Je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passé, je me suis retrouvé quelque part… Ce feu, j'ai eu si peur. J'ai voulu les mettre en sécurité, qu'il ne nous arrive plus jamais rien, qu'on ne soit plus jamais séparés !

- C'est ton papa ? interrogea Torien en désignant le corps vêtu de noir, étendu aux pieds du jeune garçon.

- Oui.

- Tu as dit « les mettre en sécurité. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ?

- J'ai perdu Alguérande… Je tenais sa main, il m'a échappé… Je suis trop petit et trop faible, gémit Pouchy avant de fondre en larmes.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Aux cris de Pouchy, Alhannis s'était précipité à la chambre de son cadet.

- Réveille-toi, Pouchy ! pria-t-il en secouant le garçonnet aux joues trempées qui se débattait dans le lit.

- Oh, Alhie, j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar !

- C'est bien ce qu'on dirait, murmura Alhannis en caressant doucement les boucles blondes de son cadet. Mais c'était un rêve, maintenant ça va. Calme-toi, Pouch' !

- J'ai eu tellement peur !

Entre les bras d'Alhannis, le garçonnet tremblait comme une feuille, les larmes continuant de couler bien qu'aucun sanglot ne le secoue plus.

- Tu veux me raconter ? Ça t'assurera que c'était bien un cauchemar.

Pouchy secoua vigoureusement la tête, de façon négative, se blottissant plus étroitement encore contre son aîné.

- Tu restes dormir avec moi ? supplia le garçonnet.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Et tu laisses la lumière ? insista encore Pouchy.

- D'accord.

Rassuré, Pouchy se glissa à nouveau sous sa couette décorée de colombes, Alhannis s'allongeant contre lui.

* * *

Au matin, encore tremblant, Pouchy avait accompagné son aîné à la salle à manger, avait pris place sur sa chaise et avait bu le lait qu'on lui avait servi.

Alors qu'Alhannis, Alcéllya et Pouchy avaient bien entamé leur petit déjeuner, leur grand-père les avait rejoint, les embrassant les uns après les autres avant de s'installer à son tour.

- Merci pour le café, Alhannis, sourit-il alors que l'aîné de ses petits-enfants le servait. Pouchy ? ajouta-t-il à mi-voix alors que le garçonnet semblait faire le difficile devant son assiette, jouant plus avec les aliments qu'il ne les avalait alors qu'au vu du peu sur la table il aurait dû dévorer sa part comme les autres jours et sortir le ventre à peine plein.

- Il a dû faire de très mauvais rêves car il hurlait sans parvenir à s'en échapper. Tu n'as vraiment rien entendu ?

- J'ai eu un sommeil de plomb, et toutes les difficultés à m'en extraire. Pouchy !

Le garçonnet releva la tête.

- Pouchy, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait si peur dans ton sommeil ? questionna tendrement son grand-père. Tu veux nous le dire.

Une fois de plus, Pouchy fit non de la tête, les yeux pourtant plein de larmes.

- Bois ton lait, glissa sa grande sœur. Il est encore tout chaud, je l'ai trait moi-même !

- On ne devrait pas le faire voir par un médecin ? reprit Alhannis.

- Si son trouble persiste, oui. Alhannis, tu devras retirer une nouvelle perle du collier de ta grand-mère sinon il ne viendra jamais examiner ton petit frère.

- C'est déjà fait ! Je me demande vraiment ce qui peut le mettre dans cet état. Il est sensible et fragile, mais à ce point… Il est courageux, ne se plaint jamais !

- Il a le cœur de notre lignée, sourit Skendar, posant un regard affectueux sur ses petits-enfants.

* * *

Un peu surpris, Clio et Khell étaient venus au bureau de Surlis.

- Oui, Doc ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur l'incendie, ou Albator et Alguérande ?

- J'ai soigneusement étudié les derniers échos du relai médical que portait Albator. Ça n'apaisera pas votre douleur à tous les deux mais même si Alguérande avait fait preuve de ses pouvoirs, nous aurions perdu notre capitaine.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ce que lui et moi redoutions, anticipions et savions si proche. Même sans l'incendie, mon équipe médicale ne serait pas arrivée à temps. La crise cardiaque l'a foudroyé. Donc, si au vu des talents particuliers d'Alguérande vous conceviez encore des espoirs, c'est inutile. Albator n'a jamais eu aucune chance d'en réchapper. Je suis désolé. Mais je crois que, dans le fond, je devais vous le dire afin que vous ne conserviez aucun espoir justement.

De fait la Jurassienne et le second de l'_Arcadia_ se décomposèrent sous l'annonce, mais ayant à présent la confirmation qu'ils ne devaient plus s'appesantir sur le passé pour envisager l'avenir et les combats qui continuaient de les attendre.

- Comment on va bien pouvoir l'apprendre à ceux d'Heiligenstadt ? soupira Clio, pleurant des larmes de cristal.

* * *

Au matin, toujours tremblant, Pouchy avait retrouvé ses aînés dans la salle à manger où ils se trouvaient déjà, avait pris place sur sa chaise et avait bu le lait qu'on lui avait servi.

Alors que le trio bien entamé leur petit déjeuner, leur grand-père ne les ayant toujours pas rejoint, Alhannis s'était levé pour aller le réveiller.

« Je sais que nous n'avons rien à faire, hormis les cours donnés par les Mécanoïdes, mais c'est toi qui tient à cette hygiène de vie et donc à ne pas paresser au lit ! ».

Alhannis avait frappé à la porte des appartements de son grand-père.

- C'est moi, papy, je vais rentrer.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la chambre, s'annonça à nouveau avant d'aller vers le lit.

- Oh, papy… gémit-il en réalisant que son grand-père ne rouvrirait plus jamais les yeux, déjà glacé.

Il eut un profond soupir.

- Quoi d'étonnant après ce que l'Empereur Zéro nous a fait hier soir… sanglota-t-il, rageur aussi, toujours aussi impuissant face à l'adversité des dernières années.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Alhannis mit fin à la communication et revint vers ses cadets.

- Alors ? s'enquit Alcéllya qui enlaçait étroitement les épaules de Pouchy assis devant elle sur les marches de l'escalier.

- Meyrhan Hol, le responsable du centre électronique de Genious Valley me confirme que je peux prendre mon poste d'informaticien avec un mois d'avance… Mais le juge est formel : je ne peux pas avoir votre garde car je suis dans l'incapacité de subvenir à vos besoins… Papy avait désigné notre papa comme légataire à titre universel divisant l'autre partie entre nous trois. Vous y aurez droit à votre majorité. Mais, vu que les avoirs sont bloqués, même moi je ne dispose de rien…

- Alors ? insista sa cadette.

- Nous allons être séparés, c'est le juge qui l'a décidé. Pouchy va aller dans un établissement spécialisé et toi tu retournes au Pensionnat, à temps plein si je puis dire, une assistante sociale s'occupera de toi.

- Et toi ?

- J'aurai un logement sur le site de recherches. On pourra se voir les week-ends. Comme je n'aurai guère de dépenses, je pourrai rapidement vous envoyer de l'argent pour améliorer votre ordinaire.

- C'est toi qu'on veut ! protesta l'adolescente.

Alhannis s'agenouilla devant Pouchy.

- On ne va pas se voir, pas aussi souvent, pendant un moment. Tu comprends ça, Pouch' ?

Le garçonnet ne dit rien, détournant légèrement la tête.

- Mon pauvre petit poussin, soupira Alhannis en l'embrassant sur les joues. Heureusement que tu n'as rien compris de ce qui s'est passé ici même hier…

_N'ayant pas fait dans la demi mesure, l'Empereur désigné par les Carsinoés avait mobilisé un cortège de six voitures pour se faire conduire au château d'Heiligenstadt._

_ Et cela avait été entouré de plusieurs soldats qu'il avait investi les lieux._

_ - Tout ce déploiement pour un homme âgé et trois enfants ! glapit Alhannis._

_ - Tais-toi, Alhie, intima son grand-père à voix basse en descendant les escaliers pour venir au devant de Warius. Vous vous êtes déplacés, cela doit être pour quelque chose d'important._

_ Le regard de Warius passa par-dessus l'épaule de Skendar pour se poser sur Alhannis, Alcéllya et Pouchy, en rang d'oignons derrière leur grand-père._

_ - Je suis venu reconnaître les lieux. Le quasi abandon ne les a guère défraîchis. J'en gardais le meilleur souvenir, et j'avais bien raison. Je savais que les Waldenheim avaient le meilleur goût. Il suffira de quelques travaux pour poser ma marque._

_ - Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? insista Skendar. Vous n'envisagez tout de même pas de vous approprier les lieux ? !_

_ - Si, c'est très exactement mon intention. Il me faut un endroit digne de moi. Et ce domaine a un cachet indéniable. Sans compter qu'ainsi ma victoire sera totale sur ce Pirate qui a osé me tenir tête !_

_ - Ce château est aux enfants, protesta Skendar dans un sursaut._

_ - L'avis d'expulsion sera placardé demain, rugit Warius, non sans délectation, enfin la Carsinoé en lui. Préparez vos affaires et allez vous faire pendre où bon vous semblera !_

_ - Non, pas les enfants, pria Skendar. Ils sont innocents !_

_ - Ils sont les enfants de leur père ! Il ne doit rien rester de lui, je m'y emploie, croyez-moi !_

_ - Je vous conseille de numéroter vos abatis car il ne restera pas grand-chose de vous une fois que papa ce sera occupé de vous ! glapit Alhannis._

_ Sur le seuil, Warius se retourna._

_ - Au fait, je tenais à vous informer personnellement que j'ai fait assassiner le capitaine de l'Arcadia ainsi que le fils qui se trouvait alors à ses côtés. Voilà quarante-huit heures qu'il est un souci qui n'est plus d'actualité !_

Alhannis serra les mains de Pouchy entre les siennes.

- Rien d'étonnant à ce que papy Skendar n'ait pas survécu à ce dernier coup… C'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter… Notre papa est parti, Pouch', et Algie avec lui… Il ne peut plus rien nous arriver de pire, à présent !

Il enlaça ses deux cadets alors que tous échangeaient un précieux câlin.

- Il faut que nous tenions bon, pour nous retrouver une fois que ce cauchemar sera fini, il le faut absolument !


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

L'endroit était étrange. Le sol à peine visible vu la brume blanche qui flottait à sa surface, mais il paraissait dur, lisse, comme du marbre. La blancheur était d'ailleurs ce qui caractérisait l'environnement qui semblait vide, sans consistance, s'étendant à l'infini, des colonnes, dont certaines étaient brisées, étaient les seuls volumes visibles à l'œil.

- Question bateau : où suis-je ?

- C'était notre Arche à l'origine, renseigna Galahane, bleue, entièrement. L'Arche des Carsinômes, votre père a dû vous en parler ?

- Il a prononcé ce nom. Mais on n'a guère eu le temps d'approfondir le sujet… On a eu si peu de temps ! Comment savez-vous qui est mon père ?

- Vous lui ressemblez trait pour trait, jusqu'à cette cicatrice à ta joue. C'est vous, Alhannis ? Je vous croyais plus roux !

- Non, mon frère n'a pas de balafre. Moi, je suis blond vénitien, je m'appelle Alguérande !

- Une crinière couleur de miel… J'adorais le miel quand j'étais encore vivante.

- Je crois que j'aime beaucoup moins votre dernière phrase ! Nous sommes morts, vraiment ? Enfin, ça expliquerait pourquoi je peux tenir debout alors que cet arbre m'avait brisé les reins !

La leader des Carsinômes se troubla légèrement.

- En fait, je ne saurais dire, Alguérande. Nous ignorons ce qui nous est arrivés ! Le cœur d'énergie qui propulsait l'Arche a augmenté d'intensité, il a même explosé je pense, transformant l'Arche en vortex gigantesque qu'ont traversé les vaisseaux insectes des Carsinoés.

- Vous voulez dire que cette Arche est devenue le point de passage entre le monde des Carsinoés et le nôtre ?

- Oui, il demeure ouvert sans que nous puissions rien faire.

Tout en échangeant, le jeune homme et la Carsinôme avaient fait quelques pas, ce qui ne leur donnait par ailleurs pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir parcouru une certaine distance vu l'absence de véritables points de repère.

- Papa savait que l'Arche serait un vortex ?

- Dambale ne s'en est pas cachée… C'est elle qui dirige les Carsinoés, tandis que Malahèdre a possédé l'ami de votre père, ce dénommé Warius Zéro.

- Oui, en dépit des circonstances, mon père avait conservé toute son amitié à Warius. Il aurait tellement voulu trouver un moyen de le sauver !

Galahane fronça les sourcils.

- Comment êtes-vous parvenu à nous, Alguérande ?

- Aucune idée… Pouchy est venu nous chercher pour nous ramener au Sanctuaire de Terra IV. Je sais juste que j'ai rouvert les yeux ici… J'ignore ce qu'il est advenu de mon père !

- Vous parliez d'un arbre qui vous avait écrasé. Il est aussi arrivé quelque chose à votre père ? s'alarma la Carsinôme.

- Je crois que son cœur a lâché, jusqu'à quel point, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais je redoute le pire !

- Je suis désolée…

- Il s'y attendait, mais ça ne rend pas la chose plus facile à accepter, pour lui comme pour nous ! ragea le jeune homme. Il n'y a qu'un fait de certain, c'est qu'il ne pourra plus s'opposer aux Carsinoés et aux flottes d'invasion de Zéro. Il faut pourtant bien reprendre le flambeau et faire mieux que de détruire un Essaim tous les deux ans !

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de particulier, Alguérande. Vu ma nouvelle nature, je le perçois très clairement ! se réjouit soudain Galahane. Je sens une puissance fabuleuse en sommeil. Je crois que vous pourriez vous mesurer à Dambale à armes égales ! Il faut juste que vous vous éveilliez à vos talents.

- Aldéran y a travaillé, plus de deux ans durant. Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité jusqu'ici, mais s'il faut prendre la relève de mon père, je dois le faire à ma façon. Auriez-vous néanmoins une suggestion à me faire ?

- Je me souviens que votre père avait rencontré Talmaïdès dans nos limbes. Elle doit toujours s'y trouver. Elle pourrait vous apprendre bien des choses sur celles à qui elle a donné naissance avant d'être trahie et emprisonnée.

- Elle me semble en effet l'être le mieux placé… Mais comment la rejoindre ?

- Le vortex est ouvert.

- Vous croyez que ça me permettrait de passer dans les limbes, sans tomber sur l'armada de vaisseaux insectes ?

- Si vous le souhaites suffisamment fort, je pense que vous pouvez pliez les événements à votre volonté. Je suis sûre en revanche que Talmaïdès percevra votre venue et vous attirera à elle.

Alguérande fit la grimace.

- Si elle le peut, il risque d'en être de même pour cette Dambale…

- Talmaïdès a l'expérience pour elle, elle vous protègera, assura la leader des Carsinômes.

Songeant aux leçons d'Aldéran, le jeune homme concentra son énergie, la connectant à son esprit, ce qui transforma sa vision de l'environnement, le rendant géométrique, découpé en sections carrées, tridimensionnelles.

Un écho devint visible, l'attirant, irrésistiblement.

* * *

Alguérande ne put réfréner un tressaillement d'inquiétude face à une femme papillon, à moins d'un mètre de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait une et il ignorait auprès de qui il se trouvait.

- Est-ce que tu es bien Talmaïdès ? questionna-t-il enfin.

- Oui. Et toi, tu es le fils de cet humain qui fut le seul à pouvoir quitter les limbes après avoir eu son âme séparée de son corps. Mais tu es différent de lui, tu as encore plus de contact avec le monde surnaturel que lui.

Talmaïdès eut un frémissement à son tour, mais de plaisir.

- Il se pourrait bien que tu sois celui que j'espérais tant car sans chromosome doré ton père n'avait pas entier accès aux pouvoirs en lui.

- Sans vouloir te détromper, je ne pense pas être quelqu'un de particulier. Durant toute mon enfance, on m'a bien fait comprendre que je n'avais aucune importance…

- Ta mère était une cinglée, tu ne dois pas croire à ses propos. Et ton père t'a au contraire accordé la plus grande des places.

- Mais je ne suis quand même qu'un être humain.

- Tu es unique, enfin presque, parut sourire alors Talmaïdès. Avec ton petit Pouchy, tu vas former un duo du tonnerre. Lui la douceur et toi la fureur. Je suis très contente de te rencontrer !

- Moi aussi. Laissons Pouchy de côté, s'il te plaît. Nous ne serons pas trop de deux, toi et moi, pour affronter ton peuple et ceux dont elles ont asservi la volonté et la conscience.

- Bien, nous nous comprenons parfaitement. Je vais te faire un cadeau pour célébrer notre alliance.

Avec curiosité, plaisir aussi, Alguérande vit battre dans son dos des ailes de papillon.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Talmaïdès avait prié Alguérande de le suivre.

- Tu n'as qu'à songer à ce que tu veux faire, et les ailes obéiront.

* * *

Ce fut d'un vol malhabile que le jeune homme suivit la femme papillon jusqu'à une sorte de sphère de pierre posée sur un immense poteau. Une trouée apparut et Talmaïdès s'y glissa et l'opercule se referma derrière Alguérande.

L'intérieur était lumineux, de façon incompréhensible puisqu'il n'y avait plus aucune ouverture sur l'extérieur, ressemblant à une toile d'araignée géante, où de faux cocons faisaient office de sièges.

Talmaïdès se posa sur l'un d'eux et Alguérande l'imita.

- Tu es sûre que c'est un moment pour la causette ? grinça-t-il. Il faut flanquer une raclée aux Carsinoés, ne t'en déplaise.

- Ton père n'a fait que cela durant deux ans, et tu as vu où ça l'a mené ! Tu dois disposer de quelques infos supplémentaires pour partir à ton tour en croisade.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me fasse de longs discours, je ne te promets d'arriver à rester éveillé !

- Je ne suis pas faite pour parler, j'ai des mandibules, une trompe, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

- Mais, j'ai entendu tout ce que tu m'as dit !

- Ton cerveau a enregistré mes ondes télépathiques et les as traduites en paroles. Tout comme mes lobes frontaux ont reçu les vibrations de tes mots et les ont rendues intelligibles pour moi. Aussi, je ne vais pas te raconter une histoire, je vais en envoyer les images dans ton esprit et les commenter. Afin de ne pas le surcharger, mon récit sera stocké et tu ne te souviendras de ce qu'il faut que le moment venu ! Tu peux déjà fermer les yeux car tu vas avoir très sommeil.

- Mais c'est une manie, tout le monde veut m'endormir : Gordan, les miens, toi !

- Je ne le ferai que si tu es consentant.

- Je dois connaître l'ennemi pour m'y opposer, données dont ne disposait pas mon père. Je suis à ton écoute, Talmaïdès, si je puis dire.

Les antennes de Talmaïdès, la Carsinoé originelle, pourvue des gènes purs des siens, s'agitèrent en un manège un peu hypnotique.

* * *

Quand Alguérande se réveilla, il n'était plus dans la sphère mais dans le monde effiloché des limbes des Carsinoés, la prison éternelle de Talmaïdès.

Autour de lui, tout était toujours inconsistant à la vue mais solide sous les pieds ou les doigts, sembler ensuite partir en lambeaux dès qu'il avait un mouvement – comme une fumée qui se serait mue sous un souffle discontinu.

- Je suis obligé de rester ici ?

- Non, tu as eu les réponses à ton voyage. J'attendais juste que tu émerges. J'avais encore un cadeau à te faire.

- Je ne peux pas te sortir d'ici, se désola le jeune homme.

- Qui sait ? Il y a peut-être un moyen… Moins pour m'enfuir que pour t'accompagner et être au plus près de toi dans les combats à venir.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Tu le découvriras une fois de retour dans ton monde. Mais sois assuré de mon entier soutien et que le moment final venu je libèrerai ma puissance à tes côtés ! Bon retour chez toi, Alguérande.

« Encombrantes ces ailes », songea-t-il alors qu'aussitôt elles disparaissaient !

- Elles reviendront quand tu les solliciteras. Maintenant, où veux-tu retourner : sur l'Arche des Carsinômes ?

- Non, à Terra IV !

- Je m'en doutais.

Pouchy endormi dans le lit jumeau qu'il occupait dans le centre spécialisé où il avait été pris en charge, son âme s'était envolée, comme chaque nuit, vers le Sanctuaire de Terra IV.

Il s'était retrouvé auprès de l'Arbre de Vie, s'y sentant parfaitement bien, en complète sécurité, chez lui en quelque sorte.

- Torien !

- Content de te voir, Pouchy. Tu devrais aller à la cascade.

- Pourquoi, j'ai pris ma douche avant de me coucher !

- Vas-y.

Le garçonnet obéit et se dirigea vers le bosquet tout proche ou une cascade coulait entre quelques rochers.

Il s'arrêta sur la berge de rocailles, apercevant celui que se baignait sous le flux vivifiant. Pouchy ne pouvait pas bien distinguer son visage, en revanche sa poitrine s'ornait d'un magnifique tatouage représentant un papillon aux ailes déployées.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

- Ce qu'il est beau ton tatouage ! admira sans réserve Pouchy alors que son aîné se séchait et se rhabillait.

- Cadeau d'une alliée, ainsi elle est toujours avec moi, au plus près. Mon Pouchy, ça fait plaisir de te revoir, même si toi tu rêves cette rencontre.

Les yeux marron du garçonnet s'emplirent de larmes alors qu'il se serrait contre Alguérande.

- Qu'y a-t-il, mon Pouchy ? fit le jeune homme dont le cœur s'emballa.

- Papy Skendar, il a été incinéré avant-hier…

- Oh non ! On n'a même pas pu le revoir ! Ça a dû être atroce pour vous trois, seuls ! s'épouvanta Alguérande en étreignant de toutes ses forces son cadet. Comment vous vous en sortez au château ? Alhannis est encore si jeune… Et moi j'ai un combat à mener.

- L'Empereur est rentré dans le château quand on est parti. J'ai enfin compris ce qu'Alhie m'expliquait depuis plusieurs jours.

- Quoi ! ? glapit Alguérande. On vous a mis à la porte !

Pouchy inclina positivement la tête.

- Où sont tes aînés ?

- Alhannis travaille et Alcéllya est au Pensionnat. On se voit le week-end.

- Et toi ? souffla le jeune homme.

- C'est un grand bâtiment, il y a du monde. Je dors avec un autre petit garçon et on s'occupe de moi la journée. Je me sens si seul… Je suis tout perdu…

- Mon pauvre poussin… Il faudra que je parle à Alhannis, savoir si c'est supportable. Bien que je ne puisse pas grand-chose pour vous puisque vous ne pouvez quitter la Terre et que l'Empereur et les Carsinoés la contrôlent toute entière !

Le garçonnet attrapa le poignet de son aîné.

- J'ai lâché ta main, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais ! pleurnicha-t-il.

- C'était trop pour un petit garçon. Tu avais déjà fait un miracle en nous sortant de l'incendie, tu ne pouvais plus.

- L'Empereur, il a dit que papa et toi étiez morts. Jusque là, je ne pouvais pas le dire à papy ou Alhannis… Tu es vivant, Algie !

Alguérande fronça les sourcils.

- C'est bien ici que tu as amené notre père ? insista-t-il. Est-ce qu'il… ?

- Pour cela, il vaut mieux que tu t'entretiennes avec moi, fit Torien qui jusque là s'était poliment tenu à quelques pas. Suivez-moi tous les deux.

* * *

- Papa dort, murmura Pouchy.

- Tu veux le noyer ou quoi, Torien ! ? glapit en revanche Alguérande à la vue de son père immergé dans les eaux d'un bassin, une sorte d'algue s'étant enfoncée en lui au niveau du nombril.

- Bien sûr que non, sinon il ne serait plus de ce monde depuis que Pouchy l'a ramené. Comment t'expliquer de façon simple, Alguérande. Ce fluide dans lequel il est plongé pourrait être comparé au liquide amniotique qui est l'environnement préservé des bébés avant leur naissance. Et comme le cordon, cette algue assure sa survie.

Torien posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçonnet.

- Pouchy va jongler avec les sphères d'énergie colorées que je vais te créer, ensuite tu feras une promenade sur le dos d'Ouane la licorne.

- Oh oui, Ouane, elle est gentille !

Pouchy s'éloignant, Torien se tourna vers Alguérande qui semblait ne pas avoir cru un mot de son explication !

- Et tu comptes laisser mon père dans ce bassin combien de temps encore ? grinça de fait le jeune homme une fois qu'ils furent rentrés sous un dôme aux plaques de vitrail qui était la maison de la projection physique de l'Arbre de Vie.

- Cela ne dépend pas de moi.

- Pourtant, quand Aldéran m'a conduit à toi, tu m'as guéri rapidement.

- Ça a pris un peu de temps quand même. En ce qui concerne ton père, je ne peux que le maintenir en vie, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une existence que tu envisages pour lui ? remarqua Torien en fixant le jeune homme.

- Si tu n'arrives pas le sauver, je ne vois vraiment pas qui le pourrait !

Torien prit sur une étagère une sorte de fiole scellée dans laquelle un petit nuage flottait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Alguérande puisque Torien ne poursuivait pas.

- Son dernier souffle. Le bassin peut régénérer son corps, réparer les dégâts, mais il lui faudra ce souffle pour vraiment revenir à la vie, expliqua Torien. Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir.

- De quoi ? ! tempêta Alguérande, poings serrés, ses prunelles grises lançant des éclairs.

- Il faut que ce soit vous deux.

- Nous deux ? tiqua le jeune homme.

- Pouchy et toi. Vous êtes de son sang et seule votre énergie peut manipuler ce souffle si précieux. Entre mes mains, il s'évaporerait !

- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? rugit Alguérande. Je suis là et Pouchy aussi !

- C'est trop tôt ! décréta Torien en le retenant par l'épaule alors qu'il avait voulu s'élancer vers le bassin.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien empêcher que… ?

- Pouchy n'est pas encore assez fort. Il faut trop d'énergie pour ce miracle, et il ne le supporterait pas. Il va falloir attendre qu'il maîtrise mieux les puissances en jeu.

- Combien de temps ? Des années ?

- Dans la logique, il faudrait qu'il atteigne à son tour l'âge adulte…

- C'est impossible. Nous ne tiendrons pas aussi longtemps. Il faut s'opposer aux Carsinoés maintenant !

- Je ne l'ignore pas. La force qu'il manque à Pouchy, il faudra que tu la compenses.

Le regard de Torien enveloppa le jeune homme.

- Ton cœur se durcit en prévision des combats que tu évoquais. Pour unifier les Sanctuaires alliés, ce sera alors à Pouchy de compenser ta noirceur par sa pureté. Vous êtes indissociables l'un de l'autre !

- Je comprends.

Torien reposa la fiole à sa place.

- La nuit sur Terre s'achève. Pouchy va rentrer chez lui. Et toi, quelles sont tes intentions ?

- Je vais rassurer les miens, au sujet de mon père. Ensuite, il faudra que je reprenne les combats qu'il avait entamés ! jeta Alguérande avec rage.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

- Capitaine, prenez garde, je détecte un pic d'énergie dans votre appartement, prévint l'Ordinateur Central de l'_Ephaïstor_.

Sur ses gardes, Salmanille se leva, dos à la table ronde où était posée son arme de service.

Elle sursauta à la vue de la silhouette diaphane, mais parfaitement reconnaissable, qui se tenait devant elle.

- Alguérande ! Mais l'Empereur des Carsinoés s'était fait un plaisir personnel de… Et il a mobilisé ses troupes, où qu'elles soient, pour m'empêcher de rejoindre la Terre, pourtant j'ai tout tenté pour être auprès d'eux ! Alguérande, est-ce que tu es… vivant ?

- En parfaite santé.

- Et mon mari, ton père ? ! Jamais Warius n'aurait passé cette communication sans la certitude que… Et si tu as réchappé à son attentat, est-ce que je peux concevoir un espoir… ?

Le jeune homme s'assombrit.

- Ça va prendre plus de temps. Son corps survit, mais il faut attendre que Pouchy grandisse encore un peu pour ramener un souffle de vie en lui.

Le cœur de Salmanille dû alors manquer deux ou trois battements, la laissant le souffle court.

- Il n'a donc pas péri dans cet incendie ! Il y a une possibilité pour qu'il revienne un jour ! ?

- Oui.

De soulagement, Salmanille aurait voulu étreindre le jeune homme, mais son image projetée n'avait aucune consistance. Et pour sa part, Alguérande aurait aimé pouvoir éponger les larmes qui inondaient soudain ses joues.

- De nous tous, même si toutes nos situations sont tragiques, c'est toi qui as été la plus à plaindre, reprit-il. Isolée de tout et de tous, dans l'incapacité de rejoindre tes enfants…

- … d'être aux funérailles presque clandestines de mon beau-père dans la crypte familiale.

- Et n'ayant qu'avoir en retour les messages qui ne pouvaient envoyer ceux de l'_Arcadia_ sur leur capitaine.

- Ils disaient Albator condamné, quoi qu'il soit arrivé… gémit Salmanille. Et impossible d'avoir des nouvelles des enfants, même en suppliant la hiérarchie mise en place par cet Empereur fantoche mais bien cruel !

- J'ai peu de temps pour te donner de leurs nouvelles. Disons qu'ils vont au moins mal.

Salmanille reposa la tasse du thé qu'elle s'était préparée durant les informations du jeune homme à la crinière fauve.

- Est-ce que tu as la possibilité de rassurer tes frères et ta sœur ?

- J'ai bien l'intention d'aller sur Terre. Ils arrivent, quand même, à être ensemble le week-end. Ça devrait le faire.

- Et ensuite ?

- Je rejoins l'_Arcadia_, et mon _Deathbird_ dans la foulée, et nous nous dirigeons vers les Myriades de Galadon.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'a rien par là ! C'est d'ailleurs un des rares endroits laissés à l'abandon par les Carsinoés et leurs flottes d'invasion.

- Il y a des Sanctuaires. J'ai à m'y faire connaître, et reconnaître. Quand j'en repartirai, les Carsinoés ne devraient plus avoir des peuples aussi soumis que cela face à elles !

Salmanille ouvrit des yeux, se mit debout.

- Tu vas te battre ? Tu vas commander l'_Arcadia _?

- Bien sûr, fit paisiblement Alguérande.

La capitaine de l'_Ephaïstor_ sourit.

- Ton père se doutait, quelque part, que tu suivrais la voie du guerrier. Il sera très fier de toi.

- Il l'est déjà, glissa le jeune homme, ayant néanmoins légèrement rougi.

Les prunelles grises brillèrent doucement.

- Je peux t'appeler « maman » ?

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, plus d'honneur.

* * *

Torien aida Alguérande à se relever.

- Tu as pu entrer en contact avec cette Salmanille ?

- Oui. Tu avais minimisé à quel point c'était éprouvant.

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude.

Alguérande finit de vomir, se sentant mieux.

La navette du _Deathbird_ s'était posée à quelques mètres de l'Arbre de Vie.

Sur le départ, Alguérande se tourna vers Torien.

- Pourquoi suis-je revenu dans mon monde, sans séquelle de paralysie ? J'avais beau être abruti de douleurs, je n'ai pas rêvé : ce tronc m'avait brisé la colonne vertébrale ?

- En effet, répondit paisiblement celui qui était le Cœur de Terra IV.

- Alors, comment ?

- Tu es passé par la mort et les limbes, ça t'a purifié au cœur, le physique a suivi, avant que tu ne doives te l'endurcir pour les combats dans lesquels tu t'apprêtes à t'engager. Un cadeau de ce monde auquel tu es désormais irrévocablement lié.

- J'apprécie.

- Tu reviendras ? interrogea Torien.

- Oui, dès qu'on pourra aider mon père !


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

En train, Alhannis était revenu de Genious Valley et il avait retrouvé Alcéllya descendue à la section bus de la gare d'Heiligenstadt, envoyée elle de son Pensionnat pour le week-end.

Le frère et la sœur s'étreignirent longuement et tendrement, leurs liens plus resserrés que jamais au gré de la tragique spirale qui avait détruit leur monde feutré et doux, les plongeant dans un cauchemar sans fin.

- Que proposes-tu, cette fois, Alhie ?

- On va passer la première journée à la patinoire !

- Oh que ça va plaire à Pouchy, se réjouit l'adolescente.

- Je sais, assura son aîné en clignant de l'œil. On va le chercher dès qu'on aura déposé notre valise à la pension de famille en face de son Centre d'Eveil.

Une demie heure plus tard, le bus les déposait devant une maison à l'unique étage, le couvent qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue ayant été transformé en institution pour enfants différents.

S'étant rapidement débarbouillés de leurs voyages respectifs, ils s'étaient rendus au Centre d'Eveil où tout pomponné, Pouchy les attendait, tout sourire. Il battit des mains à leur entrée dans le parloir.

- Il ne dit toujours rien ? s'attrista Alhannis.

- Non, fit l'éducateur chargé du garçonnet. Je crois qu'il ne le veut pas.

- Ca, nous le savions, depuis le premier matin, grinça Alhannis. Il a eu des rêves qui l'ont tant impressionné…

L'éducateur opina du chef.

- Pouchy pense, de toutes ses forces, qu'en n'en parlant pas, cela ne deviendra pas réalité. Vous m'aviez tous les deux dit qu'il avait parfois des presciences, des rêves prémonitoires.

- Prémonitoires, c'est un grand mot. Je ne savais pas trop que vous raconter à l'admission de mon petit frère. Notre père s'était toujours refusé à ce qu'il intègre ce genre d'institution. Il trouvait primordial qu'il demeure dans le cocon familial, même si nous suivions tous nos propres voies.

- Monsieur Waldenheim, vous êtes l'aîné, vous avez un âge adulte et l'êtes administrativement parlant. Mais sans vouloir manquer de respect à votre jeune âge, ici nous sommes les mieux placés pour évaluer votre cadet et savoir le pourquoi et le comment de ses réactions.

- Il ne vous a jamais parlé. Vous ignorez ce qu'il a vraiment en tête ! se révolta Alhannis. J'ai été auprès de lui depuis sa naissance !

- Justement, vous êtes son grand frère, vous l'avez couvé, vous ne voyez que le meilleur en lui et vous lui accordez plus de talents qu'il n'en a. Pouchy est un petit garçon adorable, angélique, mais au vu de mes évaluations je doute qu'il puisse jamais être un adulte autonome.

- Pouchy fera ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il peut. Et nous serons toujours là pour lui !

L'éducateur ne put retenir un léger sourire ironique.

- Je me suis laissé dire que les anciens seigneurs du château n'étaient pas loin de devoir aller pleurer misère aux organismes sociaux.

- Détrompez-vous, je peux parfaitement faire vivre mes cadets sur mon salaire ! aboya Alhannis, prunelles bleu marine enflammées. Il faut juste qu'un idiot de juge le reconnaisse !

- Ne parlez pas ainsi de mon père ! gronda l'éducateur.

Mais il se radoucit ensuite.

- Je connais votre histoire, liée à ces lieux. Votre famille a toujours aidé les institutions d'assistance justement. Elle fut un mécène pour cette région. Mais, désormais, les circonstances… Tout comme mon père, je dois obéir aux ordres de l'Empereur imposé par les Carsinoés. Je suis néanmoins professionnel avant tout, et je m'occupe de votre petit frère, il est tellement attachant, ce garçonnet ! Je ne peux influencer mon père, mais je peux superviser toutes les activités d'éveil de Pouchy.

L'éducateur sourit.

- Ce dont il a besoin, ce jour, c'est de vous et d'une sortie. Emmenez-le vite !

- Avec plaisir, se détendit Alhannis. Merci pour tout, Monsieur Vilak !

* * *

A la patinoire, ses mains dans celles de ses aînés, Pouchy avait glissé de longues minutes durant, avant de se retrouver dans l'un des salons privés de la cafétéria, petit luxe qu'Alhannis avait obtenu pour ses cadets en économisant chaque petite pièce de son salaire sur ses propres besoins quotidiens.

- Nous sommes entre nous, nous pouvons être tranquilles, je doute que les sbires de Gordan ou de son Empereur puissent nous espionner ici.

Alhannis se mordit la lèvre.

- Je ne pensais pas devoir mettre un jour en application les enseignements, dispensés au détour d'une conversation, de notre père. Ainsi, il nous protège depuis l'au-delà, quel que soit cet au-delà… Nous tentons de faire le deuil de papy Skendar, mais pour papa, c'est tellement dur à accepter ! ajouta-t-il à mi-voix, sachant ne pas être entendu de ses cadets.

Pouchy avala la dernière bouchée de sa part de tarte à la banane, dégoulinante de sirop très concentré et parfumé à la violette.

- Alguérande arrive !

- Algie n'est plus, soupirèrent ses aînés alors que les portes du salon s'ouvraient sur une silhouette bien connue, grande, la chevelure en bataille, la veste à longs pans s'évasant comme pour une cape.

- Papa, souffla Alhannis d'une voix blanche.

- Alguérande ! répéta Pouchy, ravi.

- Pouch', tu parles…

Pouchy quitta son fauteuil pour se précipiter vers le nouveau venu, se jeter dans ses bras.

Et quand il avança entièrement dans la lumière, Alhannis et Alcéllya identifièrent sans doute possible un jeune homme à la chevelure fauve, à la joue balafrée, vêtu de noir et de rouge, un cosmogun et un gravity saber reposant à ses hanches.

- Alguérande !


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Après les intenses moments d'émotions, les étreintes, les larmes, les trois frères et leur sœur avaient retrouvés leurs esprits et s'étaient calmés, rassis autour de thés réconfortants, pouvant apercevoir par la vitre teintée les patineurs en contrebas.

Alguérande avait alors tenté de rassurer un tant soit peu Alhannis et Alcéllya, Pouchy souriant paisiblement devant son lait chaud chocolaté.

Les portes du salon se rouvrant, Alguérande se releva à demi, les doigts déjà sur la crosse de son cosmogun, stupéfiant Alhannis qui en dépit des dernières années de dangers et de privations n'avait pas acquis ces réflexes de chat sauvage. Il sourit, au contraire.

- Tu ne vas pas flinguer ma fiancée, Khélye, j'espère ? Tu te souviens d'elle ?

- Nous étions ados. Oui, je me rappelle. Et bien plus récemment de sa sœur, mais c'est flou, j'étais presque complètement dans le cirage. Cette fois, on peut avoir une discussion intelligible, Madaryne.

- Je suis contente de vous revoir en meilleure forme, Alguérande, rougit soudain la jeune fille sous le feu des prunelles grises qui s'étaient posées sur elles.

Totalement inconscient de l'effet qu'il produisait, auprès d'une des deux seules femmes qu'il ait jamais côtoyées au demeurant, Alguérande se rassit.

- Alhannis, tu es à Genious Valley, tu n'as plus réussi à entendre en contact avec l'_Arcadia _?

- Non. Mon poste et mes ordinateurs sont bloqués par les systèmes électroniques de contre-espionnage des sbires des âmes damnées de ces Carsinoés ! J'essaye, encore et toujours, mais je ne peux toujours donner aucune de nos nouvelles à l'_Arcadia_ ou à l'_Ephaïstor_ de maman.

Khélye ayant tiré sa chaise auprès du garçon de son cœur, ce dernier reprit plus encore l'échange alors que Madaryne faisait un sort à une part de la tarte à la banane confite.

- Nous, on se débrouillera, assura-t-il. C'est le pire que nous ayons jamais connu, mais nous ne sommes pas les enfants de notre père pour rien, on sera digne de lui et on serrera les dents en supportant toutes ces épreuves… Pouchy, tu parleras ou non à cet éducateur Vilak. Mais, toi, Algie, quelles sont tes intentions ?

- Je reprends le combat de notre père.

- Tu vas finir comme lui, gémit Alcéllya. On ne supporterait pas de te perdre, une seconde fois, vraiment…

De la tête, Alhannis approuva.

- Si j'arrive seulement à tenir jusqu'à son retour, ce sera le principal, gronda rageusement Alguérande, serrant ses poings gantés de fin cuir brun. Je ferai ce que je dois, un point c'est tout. J'ai à rejoindre nos cuirassés, ensuite nous reprendrons le combat… J'espère juste que ça ne vous vaudra pas de nouvelles brimades. Je devrais faire la peau à cet Empereur de mes deux, ce serait en fait la meilleure chose à faire ! Mais c'est impossible, il est trop protégé, à commencer par ce Gordan, conclut Alguérande en ayant un involontaire frisson en évoquant le sinistre personnage. On les aura au combat final en investissant soit le palais soit notre château. Papa ou moi se fera un plaisir de trucider cette vermine de tueur à gages !

- Non, il est à Warius, glissa Pouchy, l'air toujours rêveur. Il assiste à tout et ne peut rien faire alors que l'on détruit la vie de son meilleur ami.

L'air interloqué, ses aînés le considérèrent un moment.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je le sens, c'est tout. Il est tellement triste et en fureur, ça me bouleverse complètement !

Pour parachever la stupéfaction générale, le garçonnet parut littéralement irradier de lumière.

* * *

Bien que l'heure soit grave, Madaryne avait obtenu qu'Alguérande passe des patins à glace et l'avait guidé sur la patinoire, tous deux se contentant de petits pas.

- Quand vous aurez fait des progrès, nous pourrons évoluer de façon bien plus virevoltante, assura-t-elle.

- C'est la première fois que je pose les pieds sur la glace… D'ordinaire, je dormais plutôt dessus.

Madaryne fronça les sourcils mais se retint de toute question vu le ton soudain douloureux du jeune homme à l'évocation involontaire des souvenirs de son très jeune âge. Elle resserra juste son étreinte sur ses poignets pour qu'il suive ses simples évolutions.

La jeune fille sourit.

- Bien que vous partiez pour les lieux les plus dangereux qui soient de l'espace, je vous devine pressé d'y être ! Je me trompe ?

- Non. Mon père n'est peut-être plus dans la mer d'étoiles, mais Khell s'y trouve, et je sais qu'il a le plus grand des chagrins de croire à ma perte…

- Vous tenez que cela à ce dénommé Khell ? Excusez cette question sans nul doute basique, mais je ne sais rien de vous !

- Sans Khell, je serais mort de faim, ou sous les coups de celle qui m'avait donné le jour et que je n'appellerai plus jamais maman. Grâce à lui, dans une vie de sévices, j'ai connu de la chaleur humaine, et ensuite il m'a élevé, formé. Il a été comme un père pour moi, avant que je ne puisse être auprès du mien !

- Je vous oblige à évoquer un passé douloureux, j'ignorais, pardonnez-moi. Je suis tellement maladroite, j'aurais dû comprendre à votre première allusion et me taire !

- Non, vous ne pouviez imaginer. Et il faudra bien que je raconte tout, un jour.

Mais ce fut presque avec bénédiction qu'Alguérande apprécia que les crans de son patin droit mordent la glace et qu'il ne s'étale piteusement, mettant un terme à l'échange !

- Je ne reparlerai plus de cela, assura Madaryne quand il fut à nouveau équilibre glissant. J'ai manqué à tous mes principes d'éducation en insistant sur le sujet. Je m'en excuse encore.

- Madaryne, vous êtes assez jolie pour qu'on vous passe tout.

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

- Vous, vous n'avez pas souvent été en compagnie féminine pour sortir de telles platitudes !

Alguérande lâcha les mains de sa guide et cette fois se retrouva les fesses sur la glace !

Il éclata de rire, retrouvant pour quelques heures les plaisirs simples d'une vie sans soucis.

* * *

Gordan se retint d'embrasser Ethyle, bien qu'il en ait grande envie !

- Mon jouet est de retour ! Impensable ! Comme après la balle qu'il s'est prise dans le cœur ! Mais il est là, c'est tout ce qui importe ! Mobilise trois détachements de patrouilleurs et qu'ils me ramènent ce joli petit cul ! Fais sortir mon tout-terrain, je ne veux pas manquer ça !

- A tes ordres. Je t'accompagne ?

- Bien sûr. Tu as été programmée avec les odeurs de ce gamin, tu le localiseras mieux que quiconque et tu pourras lui tomber sur le poil quand il ne s'y attendra pas. Je compte sur toi pour me le ramener !

- A tes ordres, sourit la Mécanoïde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les véhicules des unités spéciales de l'Empereur se dirigeaient vers la patinoire d'Heiligenstadt.

* * *

Alguérande finit de se moucher, le nez rouge, en sueur, haletant, épuisé, bien qu'il n'ait fait que des pas malhabiles sur la glace.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir recommencer…

- Même avec Madaryne ? glissa Alhannis alors que les deux sœurs étaient reparties pour leur villa de campagne afin d'y finir le week-end avant leur retour à Bayreuth.

- Me ridiculiser à nouveau devant elle, jamais !

- En ce cas, rends-nous notre château et je t'apprendrai à patiner sur le lac gelé quand l'hiver sera à son paroxysme !

- Rendez-vous pris, Alhie !

Alguérande se pencha vers la baie vitrée.

- Oh non… souffla-t-il en apercevant les commandos en armure noire des sbires de Gordan Yer !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Alguérande n'avait pas perdu de temps à rester encore auprès des siens, pour une ultime étreinte qui aurait pu signifier leur perte à tous en s'éternisant, il avait cavalé de toute sa vitesse, son oreillette réglée sur le signal audio de Gahad le Grand Ordinateur du _Deathbird_ dont une copie mémorielle dirigeait sa navette intergalactique.

- Va par les escaliers de la zone 3 des estrades, emprunte ensuite le couloir 7 et monte sur le mirador supportant les projecteurs du temps où la patinoire est à ciel ouvert !

Les pans de sa longue veste voletant autour de lui, le ceinturon du cosmogun et du gravity saber à ses hanches, le jeune homme vola littéralement dans les escaliers.

« Ces commandos, ça signifie Gordan, l'âme damnée de son Empereur. Et qui dit Gordan entraîne Ethyle sa Mécanoïde. L'un comme l'autre ont ma mort programmée… Même si Gordan songe sans nul doute davantage à mes fesses, quoique elle aussi ! Il est hors de question que je lui retombe entre les pattes, je ne supporterais pas de nouveaux supplices, pas gratuitement, pour les idées perverses de ce dégénéré ! ».

Galopant toujours, Alguérande se retrouva sur le toit de la patinoire, légèrement haletant, cinglé par le vent de la légère altitude du bâtiment.

- Gahad, ta tour de lumière est de l'autre côté de cette aile !

- Erreur d'architecture, le stade de la patinoire a été en travaux depuis ma dernière mise à jour… Désolé ! Cours !

- Je me crois dans une série télé : quand je ne dors pas, je cavale ! Gahad, je dois rouvrir un panneau et reprendre un couloir du bâtiment pour atteindre le mirador. De la menace entre cette antenne et moi ?

- Je ne détecte rien.

- C'est encore plus inquiétant. Mes frères, ma sœur, et les deux jeunes Von Erback ?

- Ils partent, sans ennuis, je les suis sur un autre scan.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Autant que je le peux.

* * *

Ecornant à nouveau son très maigre budget, Alhannis avait hélé un taxi pour qu'Alcéllya et Pouchy s'y engouffrent.

- Waldenheim strasse, intima-t-il, jetant des coups d'œil tout autour de lui et n'apercevant rien d'hostile.

Mais, tout le long du trajet, tout comme sa cadette, il étreignit les épaules de Pouchy, pour le rassurer, tâchant de ne pas lui communiquer leur stress !

- Alguérande va bien, assura Pouchy, tranquille au possible, entre deux mondes, toujours souriant.

- Je crois que je commence… à te croire, Pouchy ! assura Alhannis.

* * *

A bout de souffle, Alguérande se retrouva près des échelons scellés menant à la tour des projecteurs.

- J'y suis arrivé !

- Et moi aussi, je suis là, ricana Ethyle. Je dois t'arrêter, pour mes propres intérêts, et je vais le faire !

Et se détendant, à vitesse fulgurante, la Mécanoïde se précipita sur le jeune homme trop stupéfait pour sortir ses armes !

Sous l'apparence de la chair, le poing de métal d'Ethyle frappa Alguérande en pleine poitrine.

- Je sais que Gordan te voudrait à nouveau pour ses fantasmes mais moi je te préfère mort ! Je redoute tant la menace que tu promets, que tu es déjà, pour mon amant et mon monde ! Crève, raclure !

Mais contrairement à son attente, le jeune homme ne s'écroula pas, le cœur instantanément arrêté par le coup.

Une lumière irradia de sa poitrine et un papillon de lumière apparut, enveloppant de ses ailes la Mécanoïde, la faisant fondre !

Talmaïdès voleta.

- File, Alguérande !

Le jeune homme reprit sa course folle.

Il atteignait la structure de métal supportant les projecteurs quand Gordan surgit du bout de la rotonde du stade.

- Tu as tué ma Mécanoïde !

Se fichant comme d'une guigne du tueur et de sa poupée gonflable, Alguérande entreprit d'escalader la tour où sa navette devait le récupérer.

- Je vais t'arrêter, jeune vermine ! rugit encore Gordan sortant son pistolet pour viser sa cible.

Alguérande saisit à pleines mains l'échelle de métal descendue de la navette, et fut tracté vers elle, en sécurité.

Gordan sourit plus encore, ajusta sa cible et pressa le doigt de la détente de son arme.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Alguérande jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, par réflexe, alors que tous les écrans, à 360° lui renvoyaient les images de l'extérieur.

La Terre s'éloignait, à vitesse vertigineuse, avant de disparaître, au premier saut spatio-temporel de tous ceux devant le ramener au _Deathbird_ l'effilé cuirassé noir !

« Tu m'as manqué d'un cheveu, Gordan. Si tu n'avais pas vu le tas de métal solidifié de ta poupée gonflable, tu ne m'aurais pas raté ! Mais cela risque quand même d'aggraver votre situation, Alhannis, Alcéllya, Pouchy ! Je suis tellement désolé ! ».

Laissant libre court à ses larmes de jeune homme d'à peine dix-neuf ans, Alguérande soupira, épuisé, à bout de forces aussi après sa cavalcade effrénée par près de moins 15° sous zéro !

- Gahad, tu me ramènes bien ?

- Sans souci, mon capitaine. J'ai accroché le signal de ma mémoire copie et je te guide à moi. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher.

- Merci. Quand ?

- Douze jours. Tu as les synthétiseurs de vêtements et de nourriture à bord, et…

- Inutile. Le 999 est là, je vais rejoindre Maetel. Je peux, Maetel ?

- Je t'accueille avec plaisir, tu auras un peu plus de confort et d'espace à bord du _Galaxy Express_. Que ta navette se colle au sas 17, le Contrôleur et Clairette vont te faire la bienvenue !

Alguérande bondit hors de son siège.

- Maetel… Tu vas me promettre un futur funeste ?

- Et même si… ?

- J'ai envisagé le pire… Tu ne peux me faire deviner plus… Mais j'aimerais tant…

- Si c'est ton désir, et je le devine le plus profond de ton cœur, jeune homme. Je peux être agréable.

La tenue de la voyageuse éternelle devint blanche, pure, lumineuse.

- C'est aussi une teinte de mort, pour certains, mais pour toi elle est promesse d'avenir et de bonheurs. Ce fut ma couleur d'origine, tout comme ce noir et ce rouge sang sont les tiennes, celles de ta famille, en remontant à celui dont le nom fut effacé et qui fut pourtant le plus méritant de vous tous, je l'ai tellement aimé ! Il fut un phœnix. Et toi, son jeune descendant, tu as le tatouage d'un papillon sur tes seins.

- Mais, je… glapit Alguérande en resserrant machinalement les pans de sa longue veste noire doublée de rouge sur sa poitrine !

- Je le sais, c'est tout, poursuivit Maetel. Tu as scellé là une alliance importante, il y en aura d'autres dans la Myriade - si tu convaincs ceux de l'_Arcadia _– et Pouchy t'y aidera !

Alguérande ronchonna.

- Je sais, je suis le mouton noir, plus que jamais, le guerrier…

- Tu es le Sauveur de tous, rectifia Maetel. Tu vas le faire, jeune homme. Tu vas briller, étinceler – tout comme ton ancêtre Aldéran et son père avant lui – mais tu sauveras surtout ces univers. Mais pour cela, demeure en vie, suis les conseils des tiens, de tes amis, de tous ! Et, quelque part, ne suit pas ton cœur, justement, car ça causera ta mort !

- Je ne comprends pas, tout…

- Tu le verras, le moment venu. Savoure ce bon repas, jeune Alguérande, ensuite tu repartiras pour le pire et le plus merveilleux des avenirs possibles, murmura Maetel en ne retenant plus ses larmes.

Devant un menu jamais espéré, les tables chargées au possible, Alguérande alors se contenta de dévorer

* * *

A peine reposé après une nuit de sommeil, Khell revint automatiquement sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_.

- Du neuf, Toshiro ?

- Non, j'ignore pourquoi la navette est partie du _Deathbird_… et encore moins pourquoi elle revient… Je suis désolé.

- Qui qu'elle ramène, je serai prêt à l'attendre ! Toshy, quand donc nous désigneras-tu un nouveau capitaine ?

- Quand il le faudra… Je n'admettrai jamais la disparition d'Albator !

- Je sais, nous tous aussi, assura Khell, mais nous ne savons plus quoi faire, jamais… Clio ?

Khell tenta de sourire à la Jurassienne venue sur la passerelle.

- Tu as une prémonition ?

- Albator ne reviendra pas. Mais il y a un homme qui peut reprendre le flambeau, et il l'a fait depuis un moment déjà. Nous avons à l'accueillir avec les honneurs car il le mérite et nous l'estimons tous !

- L'_Arcadia_ n'aura jamais aucun autre capitaine qu'Albator ! se révolta Toshiro !

En dépit de son absence de bouche, Clio dû alors avoir un éblouissant sourire.

- Vas-y, Toshy, explique ça à Alguérande, je te souhaite bien du plaisir ! Il vient prendre sa place, tout simplement

- Alguérande, déglutirent humainement et électroniquement parlant Khell et Toshiro !


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, n'osant entièrement croire aux pressentiments de sa Jurassienne d'amie, Khell attendait auprès du pont d'envol 7 du cuirassé vert, la navette intergalactique du _Deathbird_.

« Alguérande, comment as-tu bien pu t'en sortir ? Et pourquoi toutes ces semaines de silence en ce cas ? Pourquoi nous avoir fait passer par de telles affres ? ! C'est indigne de toi ! J'espère que tes raisons sont bonnes… Et si tu as pu t'en sortir, peut-être que… ? ! ».

Trépignant d'impatience, le second de l'_Arcadia_ attendit que le pont soit à nouveau pressurisé et oxygéné et il s'y précipita.

A l'instar des frères et sœur du jeune homme, il fut un instant ébloui quand le sas de la navette s'ouvrit sur l'ombre d'une silhouette bien familière.

- Albator…

Du bras, il se frotta les yeux.

- Alguérande… Tu es… Tu lui ressembles tant !

- Il n'y avait pas d'autres places où tu aurais dû être, assura Clio surgie sur ces entrefaites, prenant les mains du jeune homme à la crinière fauve. Bienvenue Alguérande. On ne t'espérait plus.

- Je vais tout vous expliquer.

- J'espère bien, grommela Khell en battant en retraite, la mine bougonne.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'étonna Alguérande. Quoi, même pas un bisou…

- Si ce n'est que ça, je peux me dévouer, rit Clio en l'étreignant affectueusement.

Ensuite, elle lui serra le poignet avec une force insoupçonnée vu sa frêle apparence.

- Ton père ! ?

- J'ai en effet pas mal de choses à vous rapporter. Toshiro, cap sur les Myriades de Galadon !

- A tes ordres, Alg… capitaine.

* * *

Même si les nouvelles avaient été assez réconfortantes, autant Khell que Clio avaient une mine qui tombait jusque par terre !

- Non, on ne peut pas dire qu'Albator soit en vie, commenta la Jurassienne en exprimant son sentiment et celui du second de l'_Arcadia_. Et rien ne dit que Pouchy et toi arriverez à manipuler ce souffle de vie.

- Son dernier souffle de vie ! gronda Khell, poings serrés. Et au vu de ce que tu nous as dit, il semble que des mois pourraient bien s'écouler avant que… Et l'Empereur Zéro et les Carsinoés vont mettre le turbo pour nous arrêter ! Elles te pisteront mieux que si tu agitais un drap rouge devant le museau d'un taureau !

- La couleur rouge n'y est pour rien, c'est le mouvement, rectifia Alguérande assez vexé par le manque de chaleur de l'ancien second de la _Janae_, ses reproches presque ! Et la corrida n'est qu'une abomination, absolument illégale de surcroît ! Pour en revenir à ma petite personne, j'ai créé une sorte de cocon autour de mon cœur d'énergie, elles ne peuvent le détecter. Et Talmaïdès fait écran, ajouta-t-il en dégrafant les rondes pressions nacrées de sa chemise blanche pour dévoiler le tatouage en forme de papillon.

- Et je peux savoir ce que tu comptes trouver aux Myriades, un lieu réputé pour être désert, au cas où tu le saurais !

- Il y a des Sanctuaires, et un en particulier, jeta la Carsinoé originelle en apparaissant, faisant aussitôt se mettre sur leurs gardes Khell arme aussitôt à la main et Clio la main levée prête à frapper !

- Désolé, mais bien qu'Alguérande semble en être la preuve vivante, je ne crois pas à ces histoires de Sanctuaire, siffla Khell avec rage. Albator a toujours combattu de façon parfaitement naturelle !

- Et ça n'a pas suffi, rétorqua Alguérande, sèchement lui aussi. Les Carsinoés ne sont pas naturelles du tout et il faut avoir les moyens à la hauteur des combats à venir ! Il nous faut de l'aide, et c'est pourquoi nous allons aux Myriades de Galadon !

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Talmaïdès et son doux visage de femme papillon – ce qui ne permettait pas d'imaginer sa véritable apparence de harpie griffue et aux crocs acérés !

- Tu parles d'un seul allié, ça suffirait ?

- Celui-là, oui.

- De qui s'agit-il, je te prie ?

- Zartiguryan !

- Mais encore ? Aldéran ne le connaissait pas, il ne pouvait m'en parler dès lors !

- Zartiguryan est un Simiesque. Leur peuple est puissant, guerrier, et il peut dupliquer les vaisseaux, extérieurement, et parfaitement du point de vue de l'armement. Je crois que là tu vois où je veux en venir, capitaine Alguérande ?

- Une flotte d'_Arcadia_ et de _Deathbird _!

La Carsinoé inclina positivement la tête.

- Sans compter la nouvelle armada Sylvidres de la Reine Sandromange. Ce seront de bons débuts.

- Je vois mal comment on pourrait faire mieux ! aboya Khell, vraiment rogue, et qui hormis le premier n'avait posé aucun regard amical sur le jeune homme !

- Unifier aussi les poches de résistance, murmura Clio qui était devenue lumineuse. Et si j'ai bien compris, Pouchy rassemblera les cœurs des Sanctuaires amis depuis Terra IV ?

- Oui. Il va prier de toute la force de son cœur pur, et ils pourront le sonder tant qu'ils le voudront, ils ne verront que son innocence et sa sincérité, son droit à la vie.

- Mais quand récupérera-t-on notre capitaine ! ? glapit Khell en martelant la table de ses poings.

- Pas avant longtemps, il me semblait avoir été clair, tonna Alguérande a qui la moutarde était sérieusement montée au nez. En attendant, il faudra faire avec moi, que cela plaise ou non ! Je prends le commandement, un point c'est tout !

- Tu n'y connais rien. Et nous allons là où il n'y a rien ! aboya Khell également hors de lui. Tu es aussi irresponsable que ta mère !

- Je fais ce que crois juste, c'est tout, rétorqua le jeune capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, sans se démonter. Et tu as à t'y confirmer, comme tous à ce bord. Une objection ?

- Une cargaison ! éructa Khell en bondissant de sa chaise pour se diriger vers les portes du salon de l'appartement du château arrière.

- Reste, c'est un ordre !

- Non !

- Clio, tu veux bien te retirer, je dois parler à mon second ? pria Alguérande alors que Talmaïdès s'était volatilisée.

- Bien sûr.

La Jurassienne ayant regagné sa chambre, Alguérande reporta son attention sur celui qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

- Reviens ici, Khell ! ordonna-t-il.

A sa surprise, Khell obéit, léger sourire aux lèvres.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

- Quoi ? ! Tu me testais ?

- Mais, évidemment, capitaine ! Sinon comment aurais-je pu me mettre à tes ordres et te confier non seulement ma vie mais surtout celle des quarante membres d'équipage ! ?

Alguérande trempa ses lèvres dans son verre de lait tiède.

- C'était inutile, Khell, tu m'as élevé, formé, tu dois savoir ce que je vaux !

Khell secoua négativement la tête.

- C'est bien parce que, quelque part, tu es mon petit que j'ai vu naître quasi, que je devais te mettre à l'épreuve. Je ne pouvais laisser mon affection m'aveugler, je devais sonder mon capitaine !

- En m'insultant et en m'humiliant ? se plaignit le jeune homme, profondément peiné.

- Si tu m'avais sauté à la gorge, m'avait mis aux fers ou jeté dehors, tu n'aurais pas eu la maturité et le sang-froid nécessaires à ta fonction. Tu ne t'es pas démonté, tu as gardé ce ton de commandement, familier, jusque dans les intonations de ta voix. Je peux en toute honnêteté t'obéir comme mon capitaine.

Alguérande reposa son verre.

- Ton accueil… Je ne comprends pas non plus… Tu as été si hostile ! Moi, je voulais juste me jeter dans tes bras ! geignit le jeune homme, des larmes plein les yeux.

- Mais moi aussi ! Seulement, la joie, après le chagrin, se sont transformés en rancœur sur ton silence, les semaines à prier pour le repos de ton âme et celle de ton père… Et tout cela pour te voir débarquer frais comme une rose, paré de l'aura de ton père… ! J'ai eu tellement mal, je pensais que tu aurais au moins pris contact avec nous. Clio pleurait dans son sommeil, toutes les nuits, elle est pratiquement demeurée cloîtrée ici !

- Je t'ai expliqué… Moi-même, je ne savais pas où j'étais, j'ai fait un bien étrange voyage… Et, ton incrédulité, je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'elle était feinte en revanche !

- En effet. Pardonne-moi. Mais bien que je passe ma vie dans l'espace, je suis terre-à-terre au possible ! s'excusa le second de son capitaine. J'ai bien vu celle que tu appelles Talmaïdès, mais c'est juste une Carsinoé, et si j'ai bien compris il n'y a là que sa projection astrale, son âme prisonnière des limbes ?

- Je peux t'assurer que c'est plus qu'une projection astrale qui a ratatiné Ethyle qui voulait me tuer plutôt que de me livrer à nouveau à Gordan…

Alguérande se mordit les lèvres, manquant lâcher son verre de lait.

- Toi, tu vas retourner voir la psy et reprendre tes séances illico ! intima Khell. Et là, ce n'est pas le second qui parle, quoique, mais ton père de cœur, en l'absence du tien ! Tu as eu de la chance de leur échapper, à tous les deux !

- Je sais. J'ai peut-être couru comme un dératé, mais j'avais les jambes en coton. Et quand j'ai vu Gordan, j'ai bien cru m'écrouler sur place, l'estomac au bord des lèvres…

- Oui, c'est ainsi que Léllanya a pu capturer ton père, et assouvir tous ses fantasmes avec lui, d'où ta naissance, mon pauvre petit.

Alguérande eut enfin un sourire.

- Je suis grand, Khell ! Je peux regarder mon père droit dans l'œil et j'ai même quelques centimètres de plus qu'Alhannis !

Khell serra alors tendrement le jeune homme contre lui.

- Et moi je me souviens avec tant de pincements au cœur du gamin malingre et sous-alimenté que je tentais de protéger. Tu étais alors sous les taille et poids d'un garçonnet de ton âge… Je n'espérais pas que tu deviennes un tel magnifique jeune homme ! C'est de l'orgueil ma placé, je suppose, mais je suis fier de celui que je vois être devenu !

Khell baissa la tête.

- Et si j'avais su pour la vérité sur ta conception, je n'aurais pas autant chargé ton père de griefs, je ne t'aurais pas poussé à haïr le meurtrier de ta mère et je ne t'aurais pas amené jusqu'à lui tirer dessus.

- Il m'avait blessé, occasionné cette balafre, tu as cru qu'il l'avait fait en pleine connaissance de cause, remarqua doucement Alguérande.

- Vous deux, des victimes, et même de moi alors que je voulais juste de la justice pour le martyr que tu étais… J'ai failli tout gâcher.

- Non, tu as fait au mieux, et je n'aurais jamais retrouvé mon père si tu n'avais été là. Je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur, Khell, tu auras toujours une part particulière. Mais j'ai mon vrai père !

Les prunelles grises brillèrent.

- Je le ramènerai, je t'en fais la promesse ! Dans le fond, tu ne jures que par lui, je l'ai bien compris aussi…

- Je te crois, pour son retour. Entretemps, il te faudra tenir bon la barre, au propre comme au figuré. Guide-nous, Alguérande, nous n'avons plus aucune autre option de combats ! Mène-nous à la victoire, capitaine !

- Je vais tout faire en ce sens, assura le jeune homme. Maintenant, que les esprits soient calmes jusqu'aux Myriades !

- Et là ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'aviserai en fonction de ce Zartiguryan face à moi ! Khell, fais pousser les réacteurs à pleine puissance !

- A tes ordres, capitaine !


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Quand, au matin, après une bonne et entière nuit de sommeil, Alguérande mit les pieds sur la passerelle, Khell se leva instantanément le premier pour le saluer militairement, imité dans la foulée par les autres Marins.

- Merci. Mais nous ne sommes pas sur un vaisseau de guerre, bien que ce cuirassé en soit un. Je suis votre capitaine et j'attends votre discipline dans les actes, même si j'apprécie ce respect. Nous poursuivons notre vol !

Le jeune capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ se dirigea alors vers le trône de bois, donnant au passage un petit coup à la barre pour rectifier leur direction, et s'assit.

- Khell, tu veux bien venir, s'il te plaît ?

Khell s'approcha aussitôt.

- Un souci, Algie ? souffla-t-il afin de n'être entendu que de lui.

- J'ai été comment ?

- A la hauteur ! Tu les as impressionnés, tu as assis ton autorité en quelques mots…

- … Parce que Clio et toi…

- Oui, nous t'avons reconnu comme notre capitaine. Mais chacun à ce bord à son libre arbitre et tous pouvaient contester ton autorité. Il n'en fut rien et tu le dois à ton ascendance. Voilà des semaines que nous errions, et tu es arrivé !

Alguérande soupira.

- Je sais que tu es là, mais j'aurai besoin de tous les appuis possibles, à tous les niveaux… Kei Yuki ?

- Elle a épousé son éternel fiancé, elle a des jumeaux, elle est heureuse, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle plaque ce bonheur pour revenir sous la bannière de la liberté…

- Cette jeune femme fera ce qu'elle estime juste, le moment venu.

Alguérande passa les mains sur ses tempes, rejetant en arrière sa crinière fauve aux reflets roux.

- J'ai toutes mes preuves à faire, j'en suis parfaitement conscient. L'équipage me jugera sur mes actes, mes décisions… Et j'ai beau avoir l'enseignement d'Aldéran et avoir vu mon père à l'œuvre, je ne sais si ce sera suffisant…

- Ce le sera, il le faut ! décréta Khell, le regard noir, poings serrés, pour défendre son capitaine !

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que Toshiro et le vaisseau n'accepteront ?

- Il y a de ça… convient le second de l'_Arcadia_. Sans Albator, nous étions perdus, personne n'avait l'étoffe pour prendre la relève… Nous ne savions que faire… Et, quelque part, que tu apparaisses, que tu assumes ta destinée, ça m'a déstabilisé dans l'équilibre que j'avais fini par atteindre à ce bord… J'ai eu peur. Tu m'as fait peur ! Je ne reconnais pas mon enfant.

- Je suis adulte, Khell, rappela à nouveau le jeune homme. Mais je ne m'en sortirai pas seul… Tu m'aideras, hein ? !

- Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné et surtout pas maintenant ! assura le Pirate, sourire fier aux lèvres.

Alguérande soupira d'aise, retombant dans son fauteuil de bois sculpté, épuisé par toutes les émotions de son retour, le front emperlé de sueur, le cœur battant follement.

Il se reprit, un instant, serrant convulsivement son verre de lait.

- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as mis à l'épreuve ! ? Je suis le fils de mon père !

- Il arrive que la pomme tombe loin de l'arbre. Tu es aussi le fils de ta mère, et tu ne lui ressembles en rien !

Alguérande eut alors un tendre sourire.

- J'ai une mère, je l'ai choisie, elle m'a accepté, mon bonheur est complet.

Il s'assombrit ensuite.

- Je crains cependant que mes dernières initiatives ne rendent le quotidien bien plus compliqué et cruel à mes frères et sœur sur Terre…

- Tu te battras pour eux, tu les délivreras.

- Oui, et Alhannis doit me faire patiner sur un lac gelé !

- J'ignore de quoi tu parles mais je suppose que ce fut un agréable échange avec les tiens. En revanche, si tu veux passer pour notre capitaine, il va te falloir arrêter de boire du lait !

- Mais, j'aime le lait !

- Ceci est le breuvage d'un capitaine Pirate, sourit Khell, complice, en posant un godet de red bourbon devant le jeune homme.

- C'est quoi ? grogna ce dernier, méfiant, par réflexe.

- Bois !

- Gordan me l'a imposé, une fois. Je me suis senti tellement faible après et il m'a violé, encore et encore. Et son Ethyle a failli y arriver… Qu'est-ce que c'est, Khell ?

- Le red bourbon d'Erkhatellwanshir.

- Oui, papa m'en a parlé… Mais, hormis quelques rares occasions, je ne bois pas!

- Je te demande pas de vider une bouteille au petit déj', juste à apprécier ce breuvage ! Cul sec, mon petit !

Alguérande obéit, s'étrangla, et crut en mourir !

- Malgré tout… Je crois que j'aime ! Un autre, Khell !

- Juste un, Algie, sourit Khell.

Et cette fois, Alguérande savoura son verre.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Non sans inquiétudes, le Doc de l'_Arcadia_ vit son jeune capitaine se présenter à sa salle des Urgences.

- Capitaine Alguérande ? ! Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Je ne sais pas… C'est depuis que j'ai vu Gordan, que Talma a fait fondre sa Mécanoïde… J'ai la tête qui tourne, je sais que je suis fiévreux, mais ça ne fait que monter… Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide ?

- Et bien plus que tu ne le penses… Tu exploses le niveau de mon thermomètre, Algie ! Oui, être face à Gordan, a ranimé tous les feux de tes fièvres et souffrances…

- Oui, et maintenant, Surlis ? souffla Alguérande, les poumons en feu, l'air passant mal, le nez bouché et en proie à d'épouvantables migraines.

- Je vais t'hospitaliser…

- Je ne peux m'en permettre le luxe. Contente-toi de me remettre sur pieds !

- Je le puis, bien sûr, mais ta santé est vraiment en jeu ! Qu'il s'agisse de tout tes descendants, même de ton père, ton cœur est si fragile, et je n'ai pas à te rappeler que le pire lui est arrivé : il s'est pris une balle !

- L'Arbre, Torien, ou qui sais-je, l'a guéri, objecta le jeune homme.

- Non, la blessure initiale demeure… La cicatrice, la faiblesse, soupira Surlis. Et parce que tu donnes tout dans tes engagements, ça le surmène, encore et encore. Et tout comme ton père, tu n'atteindras pas un âge très avancé si tu poursuis ainsi !

- Je fais ce que je dois, un point c'est tout, la ferme, boîte de conserve !…

- Algie, je…

- Je sais, comme mon père avant moi… Je mènerai mes combats jusqu'au bout. Je le sais depuis longtemps, mon cœur bat trop vite ou très lentement, il s'emballe dans mes émotions jusqu'à la douleur… Je ferai tant qu'il tiendra… Mes traumatismes…

Alguérande se troubla, s'effondra psychiquement même complètement.

- J'ai eu tellement peur que Gordan me récupère, ça m'a coupé bras et jambes… J'ai eu beau être drogué, je me souviens de chaque attouchement de la dernière nuit, et quand Ethyle s'en est mêlée… Quelque part, j'ai eu de la chance quand elle m'a fait boire un autre hanap de vin avec cette poudre de relaxant hallucinogène, elle n'a pas pu me… J'ai eu ces convulsions… Surlis, est-ce que je devrai vivre avec ce traumatisme jusqu'à mon dernier jour ?

- Oui. Mais tu peux le surmonter, grâce à nous tous ! Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, nous sommes là, capitaine.

- Merci, Docl, mais j'aurai tellement mal, à jamais, gémit Alguérande en serrant les bras autour de lui, seul, dans ses souffrances, sans que personne ne puisse l'apaiser. Laisse-moi, je t'en supplie !

- Oui, Algie. Retourne à ton appartement. Je vais envoyer la Mécanoïde cuisinière, pour t'apporter du bouillon et un repas léger, que tu te reposes et que tu prennes des forces. Je t'envoie aussi Khell.

- Vous ne cesserez donc jamais de veiller sur moi, tous ?

- Jamais !

- Merci, souffla Alguérande avant de tousser à en cracher ses poumons.

* * *

Malgré tout suspcieux, Maji avait demandé audience au second de l'_Arcadia_.

- Khell, le petit… ?

- Il est apte, il a tous les talents, il a les instincts innés, et même plus. Sauf que là, il est à bout de ses jeunes forces. Nous devons l'amener là où il le veut, pour qu'il explose tous les pouvoirs en lui !

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oh que oui ! Je crois en cet enfant !

- C'est un enfant…

- Il a tout dans le sang, formule mélo j'en conviens, mais ça reflète la réalité : le petit a tous les talents en lui !

- En ce cas, ça me va. J'aimerais quand même voir le garçon. Mon capitaine, jusque-là, était toujours venu me faire ses salutations.

- Alguérande a besoin de temps…

- Nous tous ne l'ignorons pas… Nous attendons de le voir à l'œuvre… Car personne ne remplacera jamais le capitaine, sauf s'il est exceptionnel… Ce que promet ce jeune homme, mais il est si jeune ! Je veille sur les réacteurs, je ne peux plus, mais ce capitaine Alguérande exige beaucoup de puissance, il en est conscient ?

- Parfaitement ! Grinça Khell. Obéit, Maji, il y va de notre survie à tous !


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Durant les trois semaines de vol jusqu'aux Myriades de Galadon, le jeune capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ avait pu se refaire une santé.

Principalement Clio, Khell et Surlis l'avaient entouré à presque tous les instants et dans cet environnement protégé, le jeune homme avant senti ses angoisses s'atténuer pour finalement disparaître.

* * *

Mia-Kun et Mi-Kun sautèrent sur le lit d'Alguérande, marchant sur la couette jusqu'à l'oreiller pour venir patasser le matelas près de son visage.

- Vous savez que mon réveil ne doit sonner que dans trente minutes ? remarqua-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux, ses doigts se tendant machinalement pour gratouiller la chatte sous la gorge, Mi-Kun frottant sa joue contre sa main.

Il repoussa la couverture, permettant aux deux animaux de venir se blottir contre son flanc, dispensant leur douce et réconfortante chaleur.

La musique se mettant en marche, Alguérande songea qu'il ne pouvait plus repousser l'heure de son lever et il finit de rouler la couette jusqu'au bout du lit.

Traînant les pieds par principe, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour une douche vivifiante.

Il sourit à son reflet dans le miroir, passant le bout des doigts sur le tatouage de papillon qui marquait sa poitrine, l'appréciant un peu plus à chaque jour qui passait.

Frais et en pleine forme, il finit de s'habiller : pantalons noirs, chemise blanche au jabot plissé. Ouvrant la porte d'une armoire, il sourit à la vue du ceinturon de son père qu'il avait désormais remplacé par celui fraîchement offert par Maetel, ainsi que son propre gravity saber, et le boucla à ses hanches avant d'enfiler sa longue veste de suie doublée d'écarlate, serrant par-dessus la ceinture à la boucle frappée du sigle Pirate. Il glissa ses pieds dans des mocassins noirs de fin cuir et donna un dernier coup de brosse à sa crinière fauve, ce qui ne la disciplina pas pour autant !

Les chats sur ses talons, Alguérande se dirigea vers l'appartement de son père, le petit déjeuner y ayant été servi, Clio entamant sa première bouteille de la journée.

- Tu as les joues bien roses, bien remplies à présent, ça fait plaisir à voir !

- Je me sens bien, enfin ! Je crois que je ne pouvais pas être en meilleures conditions pour notre arrivée dans les Myriades de Galadon.

- Je crois que tout le monde s'en sentira également rassuré.

- Déjà que pour tous je ne suis qu'un gamin dont il suffit de presser les narines pour que du lait en sorte. Si en plus je ne suis pas capable de tenir debout ni de réfléchir sans migraine, je ne serai jamais crédible !

- Tel n'est pas le cas, assura la Jurassienne. Et tu as pu remarquer que personne n'a contesté une seule de tes décisions !

- Khell…

- Je n'y suis pour rien, rectifia le second de l'_Arcadia_ en venant les rejoindre. Tu as simplement su t'imposer en prenant de bonnes décisions.

Il piqua une tranche de pain blanc, la recouvrit de fromage frais et posa des fruits dessus, sucra généreusement.

- Je n'ai pas eu à faire grand-chose, remarqua le jeune homme, un peu sombre. Toshiro fait voler l'_Arcadia_ et Gahad le _Deathbird_. Et tu as encodé notre plan de vol !

- Nous l'avons établi ensemble. Et tu viens de passer deux semaines, dès que tu as cessé de trembler de fièvre et de tousser, à finir ton écolage en divers segments du cuirassé pour te familiariser avec son fonctionnement. Tu as tout assimilé. Toshy et moi ne sommes plus là que pour t'assister. Tu as pris tes marques, c'était ta place et l'équipage le reconnaît.

- Oui, il sait surtout que c'est temporaire, grinça encore Alguérande.

- Ça, c'est bien évidemment notre vœu le plus cher. Mais il n'est pas non plus dirigé contre toi. Tu auras ton _Deathbird_ tout à toi, un jour !

Khell finit son pain et vida sa tasse de café tandis qu'Alguérande terminait son repas.

- Maintenant que nous sommes là où tu le voulais, comment vas-tu trouver ce Simiesque Zartguryan ?

- Je pense que nos chromosomes dorés s'attireront… Et peut-être que Pouchy pourra déjà un peu m'aider.

- Pouchy ?

Alguérande se leva, emportant un carré de chocolat pour le grignoter.

Et comme il allait quitter l'appartement pour la passerelle, Tori-San quitta son perchoir pour venir se poser sur son épaule, lui caressant la joue de son long bec jaune.

* * *

Torien quitta son logement pour rejoindre Pouchy qui se trouvait près de l'Arbre de Vie, assis sous une arche naturelle formée par les immenses racines aériennes.

Le Gardien du Cœur du Sanctuaire s'approcha du garçonnet, rectifia la position de ses mains aux paumes jointes.

- C'est bien, Pouchy, tu es en parfaite communication avec l'Arbre de Vie. Tu tiens le bon bout, tu vas pouvoir développer tes pouvoirs à présent.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Que ce soit sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_ ou dans les autres sections du cuirassé vert, tous les regards étaient dirigés vers son jeune capitaine qui avait désormais l'entier contrôle de la grande barre en bois après un écolage intensif dans tous les domaines au cours des semaines écoulées – mais la majorité du contrôle revenait bien évidemment au Grand Ordinateur et Khell était prêt à suppléer à tout instant.

Ce dernier se leva par ailleurs, pour s'approcher du fauteuil où se tenait Alguérande.

- Alors, toujours aucune direction précise pour l'_Arcadia_ et le _Deathbird _? s'enquit-il.

- Tout est désespérément vide…

- Voilà un mois que nous parcourons les Myriades. On ne peut pas le faire des mois durant, quand même ?

- Pourquoi, tu as un rendez-vous qui ne peut attendre ? ironisa le jeune homme.

- Si j'en crois les infos des poches de résistance avec lesquelles nous sommes en contact, l'Empereur désigné par les Carsinoés projette une nouvelle vague d'invasions. Ça va prendre des mois d'organisation, mais c'est depuis peu une certitude et non plus une rumeur. Il faut le couper dans son élan maintenant !

- Il va diviser ses forces, ce sera une occasion à ne pas manquer, renchérit Toshiro.

- Nous avons plus que le temps, à ce qu'il me semble. Et c'est mieux ainsi car en l'état nous n'avons toujours rien de plus à opposer aux Carsinoés. Si seulement avec l'appui de Pouchy j'avais acquis assez d'expérience que pour défier Dambale et Malahèdre sur leur propre terrain. Mais je n'en suis qu'à mes balbutiements surnaturels… Je ne serais pas de taille non plus. Patience, Khell, ce fut notre mot d'ordre depuis l'invasion, et il le sera pour un bon moment encore ! Désolé, mais le retour de mon père est loin d'être à l'ordre du jour ! Il faudra faire avec moi… A moins que tu ne veuilles de la succession ?

- Je ne parlais pas en ce dernier sens, Algie ! Simplement, j'ai l'impression que nous ne progressons pas et que pendant ce temps Warius Zéro prévoit d'étendre encore son territoire, les Carsinoés asservissant les esprits d'autres peuples, en déplaçant ainsi son QG !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est une piste plutôt aisée à suivre, malheureusement. Crois-moi, c'est lui qui se fera un plaisir de faire savoir où il crèche !

- Je sais. Mais les mesures de sécurité seront renforcées, nouvelles, tandis que là nous disposons des renseignements des espions de la résistance ! objecta le second de l'_Arcadia_. Et, avantage indéniable, tu connais le château d'Heiligenstadt !

- Moins que l'_Arcadia_. Mais Alhannis saurait effectivement nous y infiltrer mieux que quiconque le moment venu. Chaque chose en son temps, Khell !

- Tu es devenu bien réfléchi, Algie…

- Je n'ai pas eu d'enfance, ma mère l'a saccagée. Et je n'ai pas eu d'adolescence, Gordan me l'a volée ! jeta rageusement le jeune homme. Oui, je suis adulte, de par la force des choses !

- Tu auras droit au bonheur plein et entier, un jour, j'en suis sûr !

Les prunelles grises s'illuminèrent.

- Mais, moi aussi !

* * *

- Une visite pour vous, Empereur.

- Je n'attends personne… Qui a parlé ! ? glapit Warius alors qu'il était toujours seul dans sa chambre, sur le point de se coucher, Marina en réunion avec les chefs des polices pour faire le point de la sécurité, ou non, et ce à tous les niveaux de pouvoir.

- La ferme, tu n'es que mon hôte, glapit Malahèdre. Docile, pitoyable étincelle de vie !

Warius se rassit dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée, sans plus un battement de cils ou un frémissement des muscles, le regard totalement terne. Malahèdre se projeta alors hors de son corps, plus coquille vide que jamais, sous son apparence de harpie, tout comme l'était Dambale la leader des Carsinoés.

- Comment peut-il être possible qu'on ne retrouve pas l'_Arcadia _? siffla Malahèdre. Gordan a été formel, depuis toutes ces années, cet Alguérande Waldenheim a un chromosome doré, il devrait être visible comme une pustule sur une fesse de bébé !

- Cela le protège, au contraire ! gronda Dambale en volant de façon désordonnée, agitée par la fureur. On ne peut pourtant lui permettre d'arriver un jour à faire égale puissance avec nous !

Malahèdre rugit.

- On exécute les autres gamins ? suggéra-t-elle.

- Pour donner à ce gosse d'autres raisons de nous combattre ? !

- On lance un compte à rebours de leur mise à mort ? poursuivit Malahèdre dans un sifflement. On les jette en prison ?

- Pour ta première proposition, il y a eu un précédent. Alguérande ne reviendra pas pour ses frères et sa sœur. La seconde mérite qu'on s'y attarde, par contre ! Oui, on pourrait se servir de leur demeuré de cadet pour tous les atteindre.

Dambale exécuta un looping de contrariété.

- Beaux projets, Mal, mais si ce gamin n'en est pas au courant, ça ne servira à rien de détenir les siens !

Malahèdre eut un grimaçant sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il suffira de rendre la nouvelle publique et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, les filières des poches de résistance lui feront passer le message.

- Il ne tombera pas dans un piège aussi grossier.

- Il ne sacrifiera pas les siens.

- L'enjeu est la liberté de corps et d'esprit des peuples des univers. Alguérande se battra en ce sens, quel que soit le prix à payer ! intervint l'âme de Warius. Il doit vous combattre et il ne s'arrêtera que si l'abattez, définitivement, cette fois !

- Mais, crois bien que c'est notre intention ! assurèrent d'une réponse télépathique les deux Carsinoés. En revanche, tu n'as pas voix au chapitre, pantin ! Tu vas gentiment continuer à être la marionnette dont nous tirons les ficelles.

Dambale se frotta les mains.

- Et tu annonceras même personnellement l'emprisonnement des gosses, leur traitement de faveur ! gloussa-t-elle. Il nous suffira d'attendre le moment propice ! A un de ces jours, Malahèdre !

Dambale disparue, Malahèdre réintégra le corps de Warius qui se remit alors en mouvement, ôtant sa robe de chambre pour se diriger vers son lit et se coucher, fermant les yeux pour une nouvelle nuit de sommeil sans rêve.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Trois mètres de haut, accusant une demi-tonne à la pesée, Zartiguryan était un grand singe à la longue fourrure noire, les yeux petits et rouges, ne portant qu'un pagne de métal, les griffes non rétractiles impressionnantes, le museau allongé et plissé.

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, Talmaïdès. On te disait murée à vie dans les limbes de ton peuple.

- Disons que j'ai rencontré les bonnes personnes au bon moment. J'ai eu droit à un bon de sortie, provisoire, que j'espère définitif. Evidemment, ils ignorent que c'est bien moi, de corps et d'esprit, et non ma projection astrale. Je conserve dès lors toute ma liberté et je peux la reprendre quand je veux !

- D'où ta présence ici, rugit le Simiesque en marchant dans les montagnes où se trouvaient les villages de son peuple, la Carsinoé volant autour de lui, profitant ainsi voluptueusement de l'espace vraiment vaste et libre. Que veux-tu faire dans le dos de celui que tu m'amènes ?

- Chaque chose en son temps. Je passerai à l'acte quand je le déciderai, en fonction des événements. Je passais juste te prévenir que cela fait sept semaines qu'il tourne en rond, aucun des autres Sanctuaires des Myriades ne s'étant manifesté, et que, selon notre accord, il était temps que tu te révèles à lui.

- J'ai carte blanche ?

- Oui.

- En ce cas, je vais le recevoir dignement, assura Zartiguryan.

- Je n'en doute pas. Tu n'as pas changé, durant tous les siècles que j'ai passé dans les limbes. Tu vas à nouveau faire des étincelles. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu as donné naissance à ces Carsinoés qui vont asservir tous les univers d'ici à quelques années de vie, voire générations, de ces peuples Mortels. Je t'admire.

- Notre alliance va être légendaire, assura le Simiesque en ouvrant sa paluche pour que Talmaïdès y pose une de ses fines pattes de femme papillon.

* * *

Faisant preuve de bonnes manières, Clio avait patiemment attendu dans le salon qu'Alguérande sorte de la salle de bain.

- J'aurais été te rejoindre, remarqua-t-il, comme tous les matins.

- Je voulais te voir, avant.

- Avant que je ne sois complètement habillé ? Ne me dis pas que tu es dans les chaleurs Jurassienne ? Je ne suis pas de taille et incapable de t'aider.

- J'ai encore bien le temps pour cela. Tu n'as rien à redouter de moi. Je ne m'en prends pas aux enfants de toute manière, sans vouloir te vexer.

- Tu ne m'offusques pas. Que voulais-tu, en ce cas, si ce n'était pas après ma vertu ? rit le jeune homme qui n'avait plus fait un geste pour boutonner sa chemise.

- Ca, justement. Je voulais revoir ce tatouage, je peux le toucher ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? souffla Alguérande, sur la défensive.

- Je voudrais savoir si en dépit du cocon que tu as toi-même tissé autour de ton cœur d'énergie, si je peux accéder à celle de Talmaïdès. Je ne l'encadre toujours pas cette insecte !

- Elle a promis… Je la porte en moi…

- Et ça peut être à double tranchant ! Depuis le temps que nous errons, l'heure de ta rencontre est forcément proche, je ne voudrais pas que l'on te broie d'entrée !

- Quoi, tu veux aussi imprimer ta marque sur moi ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Non, j'ai à me débrouiller seul, enfin. Je dois faire face, c'est mon histoire, il est temps que je ne sois plus assisté de toutes parts. J'y laisserai peut-être ma peau, mais ce sera de ma propre décision.

- Algie, tu n'as pas dix-neuf ans !

- Et je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à tenter de réaliser. Aldéran a passé plus de deux ans à m'apprendre des choses, il a dit, tout comme Talmaïdès bien après, que je m'en souviendrais le moment venu – afin de ne pas surcharger mon cerveau. Maintenant je dois découvrir si ce fut une préparation, ou si j'ai rêvé tout cela… Laisse-moi partir à cette entrevue, il le faut sinon ça ne marchera pas !

- Tu es donc certain qu'ils vont te mettre à l'épreuve ?

- Cela me semble obligé. Je ferais la même chose ! Comment faire confiance au premier venu ? ! Et, autrement, comment pourrais-je connaître ma valeur ?

- Je te laisse en ce cas, Alguérande. Mais, dans cette situation surnaturelle, n'oublie une chose primordiale.

- Oui, d'accord. Laquelle ?

- L'_Arcadia_ a besoin de toi, son capitaine !

- Je reviendrai, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant, je vais sur la passerelle !


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Alguérande paressait dans le fauteuil de bois sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_, une jambe repliée par-dessus un accoudoir, le dos soutenu par l'autre, quand il capta quelque chose du coin de l'œil.

- Toshiro, l'espace n'est pas en fluctuation, là ?

- L'espace est en mouvements constants, rétorqua paisiblement le Grand Ordinateur.

- Non, là, ce n'est pas normal, gronda le jeune homme en se redressant légèrement. Khell, tu le vois aussi ce panel de couleurs ?

- Où cela, Alguérande ?

- Mais juste devant notre nez ! s'impatienta Alguérande. Ça a d'abord été un point lumineux, comme une étoile plus brillante que les autres puis ça s'est étalé telle une rivière de lumière !

- Capitaine, l'espace est totalement dégagé devant nous, assura Maji depuis la salle des machines.

Le jeune capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ bondit sur ses pieds.

- Ça y est, elle est en train d'apparaître, une planète noire au halo bleuté ! Elle irradie d'énergie, je ne sais pas si c'est le Sanctuaire de ce Zartiguryan, mais s'en est bien un !

Sans masquer le souci sur son visage, Khell s'approcha d'Alguérande.

- Il n'y a absolument rien ! Aucun de nous ne…

- Alguérande a raison, intervint une Clio lumineuse en entrant sur la passerelle. Un autre univers s'ouvre à nous, enfin, à lui ! Sois prudent.

- Nous sommes là pour le protéger, remarqua Khell, et ce même si cet endroit est invisible pour nous. Comme si on allait laisser qui que ce soit lui faire du mal, gronda-t-il en reportant son attention sur la plateforme surélevée de la grande barre, écarquillant les yeux, le jeune homme ne s'y trouvant plus, volatilisé !

* * *

Trois pitons rocheux entouraient le lac de lave que protégeait entièrement l'immense caverne. Le dôme de la grotte était constellé de couloirs de galeries plongeant à travers la montagne, ce qui donnait lieu à des courants d'air violents.

Bourrasques qui n'affectaient nullement un Simiesque de taille respectable, une femme papillon qui en jouait au contraire pour se déplacer sans efforts, mais qui obligeaient Alguérande à user de la moindre anfractuosité pour se maintenir sur son bout de rocher.

- Dis donc, Talma, le deal n'était pas que tu devais me protéger ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait disparaître une erreur de la nature qu'il faut croire que j'ai à te tirer de tous les mauvais pas, remarqua Talmaïdès.

- Pourquoi quelque chose me souffle que c'est surtout toi qui m'a mis dans ce pas ci ? marmonna le jeune homme, toujours accroché à quatre pattes sur son piton, n'osant prudemment lâcher une seule de ses prises.

- Je crois pour ma part que tu voulais me rencontrer ? rugit Zartiguryan.

- Je pensais plutôt à une tasse de thé ou pourquoi pas sur une plage de cocotiers !

- Quelles drôles d'idées. Il n'y a ni l'un ni l'autre ici ! Si j'avais voulu me montrer vraiment amical, j'aurais brisé l'échine à un djonguir et tu aurais pu savourer ses entrailles encore chaudes !

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini de se payer ma fiole ? gronda Alguérande. Vous savez très bien pourquoi je parcoure les Myriades depuis des semaines et des semaines !

- Il n'a jamais été dit non plus que parce que ta minuscule personne allait apparaître, je mettrais mon peuple et nos connaissances à ton service, remarqua Zartiguryan avec pertinence. Depuis le temps que Talma et moi nous nous connaissons, et tant de siècles où nous avons été séparés ! Et, de façons plus générales, nous ne sommes guères copains copains avec les Mortels ! Qu'aurais-tu donc à m'offrir en échange de mon appui, jeune Humain ?

- Rien du tout.

Le Simiesque eut un barrissement sonore, agitant les bras.

- Alors, que pouvais-tu donc espérer en volant sans autorisation sur mon territoire ? reprit-il.

- Peut-être éviter qu'après s'en être prises aux univers encore libres d'esprit, les sœurs de Talmaïdès ne s'attaquent aux Sanctuaires, glissa alors Alguérande. Car les mondes qu'elles ne doivent pas conquérir, offrent presque spontanément leurs services pour qu'une tyrannie universelle perdure éternellement !

- Et toi, un sens mélodramatique inversement proportionnel à ta taille, gloussa franchement Zartiguryan. Nous sommes parfaitement aptes à nous défendre.

Il se pencha légèrement en avant, désignant le lac de lave.

- Tu devrais même plutôt te préoccuper de ta petite personne. Tu es tout jeune et tout frais dans cette vie, tu n'es que doutes et interrogations, et même les plus proches de toi ne te font pas entière confiance, sans compter que tes entreprises précipiteront la fin de ceux qui sont chers à ton cœur !

- Affabulations de ta part, se défendit Alguérande dans un sursaut.

- Démonstration, aboya le Simiesque alors que la surface du lac devenait lisse et claire comme un miroir !


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Maji désigna sur son écran d'ordinateur une pièce de turbine.

- Il serait grand temps d'appeler l'Oasis pour une révision de l'_Arcadia_. Même si on n'a eu aucun combat, il a été soumis à rudes épreuves avec ce vol intensif, dans toutes les conditions galactophysiques puisqu'on n'a pas fait le moindre détour face aux phénomènes qui se développaient sur notre route.

- J'enverrai le message, promit Khell.

Le second de l'_Arcadia_ fronça les sourcils.

- Tu pouvais m'en informer depuis ton poste. Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'à mon bureau ? !

Sans demander la permission, Maji sauta dans un fauteuil, s'y cala, les mains sur les accoudoirs.

- Maintenant qu'on a perdu, à nouveau, notre capitaine, il se passe quoi ?

- Nos yeux ne le perçoivent pas, mais Clio a affirmé qu'Alguérande était auprès de ce Zartiguryan que Talmaïdès tenait tant à lui faire rencontrer. Nous avons à attendre son retour. Et si ce Sanctuaire se révélait à aller l'y chercher ! Quel est ton souci, Maji ? Crache le morceau !

L'ingénieur en chef prit alors une bonne inspiration.

- Khell, ce gamin n'a pas dix-neuf ans, qu'est-ce qui te donne à penser qu'il peut bien tenir son rôle de capitaine ? Il n'y connaît absolument rien, n'a volé au grand maximum que quelques semaines !

- Bref, tu es désigné par l'équipage pour connaître mon opinion de second, comprit Khell. Je suppose qu'en ce moment même, Toshiro relaie notre discussion par tous les postes internes ?

- Oui. Alors, Khell, pourquoi et comment Alguérande pourrait-il faire illusion à la place de son père ?

Le second de l'_Arcadia_ quitta sa table de travail et vint se planter devant le responsable de la salle des machines.

- Pour te convaincre, faudrait-il que j'aille jusqu'à rendre publique l'évaluation de son exceptionnel QI réalisée quand il avait une dizaine d'années ? déclara-t-il posément. Crois-moi, ce garçon est comme une éponge, il assimile tout, très très vite, et oublie bien peu de choses. Ajoute à cela qu'il a des instructeurs de première force et tu comprendras qu'en dépit de son jeune âge et de son inexpérience, il a tous les outils et connaissances entre les mains.

- Quels instructeurs ? fit étourdiment Maji.

- Sa mère, pour commencer, bien qu'elle ait mené cet enseignement à coups de triques avec des tortures morales et physiques en récompense. Moi ensuite. Aussi quand son père l'a récupéré ado, il n'ignorait rien du monde des Pirates, de la navigation galactique et de l'organisation ainsi que des structures de base des cuirassés de guerre quel que soit le pavillon qu'il batte. Ensuite, il y a eu cet Aldéran qui l'a lié à son héritage surnaturel afin qu'il en sache le maximum avant de faire ses propres expériences. Et pour finir, son père et maintenant Toshiro l'ont pris en main ! Tu ne crois pas qu'Alguérande n'a eu droit qu'aux meilleurs, même si ce fut pour certains parfois bien trop court ? ! Il est prêt, un point c'est tout. Il est d'ailleurs grand temps qu'il prenne confiance en lui, qu'on croie en lui !

Khell ne retint pas un sourire.

- Il nous a amenés ici, nous l'avons suivi, je pense que la démonstration est suffisante ! jeta-t-il encore. Il est notre capitaine, lié comme personne d'autre à ce vaisseau. Il n'a peut-être pas le diplôme mais il en largement les talents. Ça suffit ? Discussion à ce sujet close une bonne fois pour toutes ?

- Oui, Khell. Ça me va ! sourit alors largement Maji.

* * *

Alguérande releva la tête.

- A quoi rime ce cirque ? ! glapit-il. Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à démontrer ?… Je sais parfaitement que j'ai toutes mes preuves à faire ! Je n'ignore pas qu'ils gambergent à bord de l'_Arcadia_ après que je m'en sois arrogé le commandement sans en référer à qui que ce soit ! Cette scène, cette vision, est-elle seulement réelle ?

- Elle va se produire, d'ici quelques heures. Je peux même ajouter qu'une fois que la planète leur sera visible, ils vont foncer pour te récupérer. Une bien funeste initiative, je le crains bien !

- Ne leur faites pas de mal, pria le jeune homme. Vous disposez de forces qu'ils ne peuvent concevoir !

- Une chose à la fois, temporisa Zartiguryan. J'ai d'autres bribes du futur à te montrer.

- Quel futur ? gronda Alguérande suspicieux.

- Celui qui se déroulera au vu des actuelles décisions que tu as prises. Peut-être alors qu'ensuite tu réviseras ton jugement et tu t'inclineras devant la destinée pour laquelle tu as toujours été promis !

- Fais défiler ! ordonna rageusement le jeune homme.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu, se réjouit le Simiesque.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Alguérande serra les poings.

- C'est qui lui ? Il a aussi des ailes de papillon, il est noir comme la suie, on dirait un insecte difforme et décharné !

- C'est un Thanatos, renseigna Talmaïdès. Celui-là est bien loin de son secteur, mais il y a une âme qu'il attend de récupérer depuis bien longtemps ! Il ne l'aurait laissée à aucun de ses confrères.

- De quoi ? ! s'étrangla le jeune homme.

Il plissa légèrement les yeux alors que sur le miroir de lave une nouvelle scène finissait d'apparaître. Et là aussi, il savait parfaitement où elle se déroulait !

* * *

D'ordinaire verdoyant, fleuri, lumineux, le Sanctuaire de Terra IV avait désormais un ciel plombé, l'herbe était brune et sèche, et il n'y avait pas un seul chant d'oiseau.

Torien, lui n'avait pas changé, accueillant Alguérande et Pouchy, tous deux adultes, les mines très fatiguées.

- Vous arrivez bien trop tard tous les deux. L'Arbre de Vie n'a quasiment plus de puissance. Il était dopé par les prières de la Reine Sandromange et de son peuple. Mais l'armada Sylvidres n'est plus que vaisseaux à la dérive suite aux affrontements contre les vaisseaux insectes des Carsinoés. Le cœur d'énergie ici va bientôt s'éteindre.

- Mais nous sommes là ! protesta un Pouchy qui affichait vingt-trois ans au compteur. Nous sommes prêts !

- Nous devons le faire, renchérit son aîné. Nous avons tenu toutes ces années, tout enduré, pour cet instant. Amène-nous le souffle de vie de notre père, on va enfin le ramener parmi nous ! Pouchy et moi allons au bassin.

Il pâlit brusquement.

- A l'image de ce qu'est devenu Terra IV, le bassin, il est toujours là ?

- Oui, si on peut dire, souffla Torien. Allez-y, je vous rejoins avec la fiole.

Ouvrant leurs ailes de papillon et de dragon, Alguérande et Pouchy filèrent comme l'éclair vers le bassin où leur père était immergé depuis tant d'années !

Et leurs cœurs se serrèrent doublement à la vue du bassin presque vidé de son liquide amniotique, l'algue tenant lieu de cordon ombilical maigre et déformée, presque aussi desséchée que la flore de la planète – mais le plus effrayant était sans nul doute le Thanatos qui se tenait à la tête du bassin, près de la sculpture qui ne déversait plus une goutte.

Le Thanatos avait déployé ses ailes et elles produisaient un champ de force qui attirait le corps de leur père.

Revenu avec la fiole contenant le dernier souffle du grand Pirate balafré, Torien la remit au cadet des deux frères.

- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire !

Pouchy acquiesça et alla se positionner de l'autre côté du bassin, face au Thanatos, Alguérande se plaçant au milieu de l'une des deux longueurs.

Pouchy fit sauter le sceau de la fiole et le souffle fragile ondoya dans l'air, vers son aîné qui allait la booster ensuite pour la renvoyer dans le corps dont il s'était exhalé treize ans auparavant.

Il allait atteindre Alguérande quand Pouchy qui le guidait s'effondra, la nuque en sang. Alguérande tenta de récupérer le souffle, mais privé de l'énergie de Pouchy, trop loin de lui, il s'étiola et disparut, se mêlant à l'air.

- Non ! Pouchy, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? !

Alguérande s'agenouilla auprès de son cadet, lui soulevant la tête, constatant avec horreur que bien que grands ouverts ses yeux ne verraient plus jamais rien.

- Torien, que… ? !

- C'est l'Empereur des Carsinoés. Les exécutions ont commencé et la navette cellulaire de Pouchy s'est trop éloignée du sol terrestre. La puce explosive a fait son office… Son corps physique et sa projection astrale ici vont disparaître, tout comme ton père.

- Papa ! hurla à nouveau Alguérande en reportant son attention sur le Thanatos.

Les ailes du Thanatos semblaient pouvoir s'étendre à l'infini, sans qu'il ne semble produire le moindre effort. Et comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, elles engloutirent le corps du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

* * *

- Ce n'est pas le futur ! Je le refuse ! aboya Alguérande cramponné à son piton rocheux. Pouchy et moi avons bien à nous unir pour rendre son souffle de vie à notre père, mais beaucoup plus rapidement que cela. Et nous avons à réussir, même un Thanatos n'emportera pas notre père.

Haletant, le corps parcouru de frissons, le jeune homme foudroya de ses prunelles grises le monstrueux Simiesque qui ne bougeait pas de sa position. Zartiguryan ne semblait pourtant prendre aucun plaisir à la situation, quelque chose ressemblant à une profonde tristesse marquant son faciès.

- On s'arrête là, ou je continue ? rugit-il ensuite.

- J'ai encore un frère et une sœur à sauver, ainsi que l'Empereur qui est la première victime des Carsinoés ! vociféra Alguérande.

- Puisque tu tiens à assister à l'avance à tous tes échecs, ça poursuit donc.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

Clio eut comme un hoquet, vacilla et se serait retrouvée sur son séant si Khell ne l'avait retenue.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je crois que le dénommé Zartiguryan veut que nous assistions à ce qu'il inflige à notre jeune capitaine ! Il va se servir de moi comme relai et envoyer les images que ses propres yeux et oreilles perçoivent sur le grand écran… S'il s'en réjouit à ce point c'est que ça doit être un calvaire pour le gamin !

Et sans entrain, tous les regards se levèrent vers l'écran central de la passerelle, découvrant avec horreur les dernières images de la deuxième vision du futur se terminant sur un grand Pirate balafré avalé par des ailes monstrueuses.

* * *

Du haut de ses trente-deux ans, Alguérande maîtrisait la barre de l'_Arcadia_ comme personne, aussi le glissa-t-il au-dessus du QG des sbires des Carsinoés, c'est-à-dire le château de Heiligenstadt.

- Que vas-tu faire, capitaine ? s'enquit Khell alors que Fulker Orhon faisait rugir les tourelles de canon du cuirassé vert.

- Est-ce que le spacewolf est revenu ?

- Oui, le chef de tes commandos ramène Alhannis.

- En ce cas, il vient avec moi. Je vais faire la peau à Gordan et récupérer Alcéllya qui est dans les oubliettes du château… Ma mère et Eméraldas ?

- Elles sont en approche et vont pouvoir contrer avec les vaisseaux alliés les flottilles en approche, renseigna Toshiro dans l'oreillette de son capitaine qui filait vers le pont d'envol de son spacewolf. Ça va être l'enfer au-dessus du château, je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il n'y aura pas de dommages collatéraux.

- Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire, simplement.

Embarquant son aîné, Alguérande se posa directement dans la cour du château, ayant évité tous les tirs anti-aériens.

- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, Alhie ?

- Oui, j'ai reçu en prison tous tes messages grâce à nos contacts, ainsi que tous les programmes de virus informatiques concoctés par Toshiro. Je vais ficher la pagaille dans toutes leurs communications et tout ce que je trouverai, le temps que vous les mettiez en déroute ou, au mieux les teniez à distance pour récupérer Alcéllya !

- Merci, Alhie, mais tu ne pourras compter que sur toi-même.

- Pour une fois que je peux enfin participer concrètement à ton engagement. Pour Pouchy, hommage à lui !

Les régiments au sol et les flottilles effectivement désorganisées par le génie roux de l'informatique qui dispersait toutes les communications quand il n'en envoyait pas des fausses tout en attaquant les systèmes ennemis de virus, Alguérande avait retrouvé Gordan qui traversait le hall d'entrée en entraînant Alcéllya derrière lui.

- Arrête-toi ! hurla le jeune homme, gravity saber déjà pointé sur sa cible. Ce n'est pas une sommation, c'est juste que je veux voir la vie s'éteindre dans tes yeux !

Gordan se retourna, la main toujours sur le poignet de sa prisonnière que son aîné aperçut enfin de face… ainsi que son ventre de mère presque à terme !

- Alcéllya…

- Tue-moi, mon ancien jouet, mais je vivrai toujours au travers de ta sœur !

Le tir du cosmogun du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ arracha la main droite de Gordan, libérant Alcéllya qui se précipita vers lui.

- Alguérande, enfin, mon frère !

De son bras valide, Gordan sortit son arme et tira sur la jeune femme qui s'écroula au pied du grand escalier à impériale, touchée en pleine tête.

- Allez, amuse-toi, gamin, ricana Gordan alors qu'Alguérande le criblait de ses tirs.

Alguérande soupira, agenouillé devant le cadavre de sa cadette, porta ensuite la main à son oreillette.

- Récupération, Toshy, il faut au moins qu'Alhannis revienne avec moi à présent.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis la voix du Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_ se fit entendre.

- Je suis désolé, mais le centre informatique a été pris d'assaut… Les hommes de Gordan ont fait sauter la pièce où Alhannis était retranché, il a été déchiqueté par une grenade, c'est fini. Reviens, il y a encore un combat à mener, nous ne pouvons plus rien pour eux…

Alguérande allait repartir vers la cour quand il se trouve face à Warius.

- Bien, toi au moins je vais te délivrer, je vais arracher Malahèdre de ton corps !

Et se concentrant, il projeta son énergie. Il vit effectivement la Carsinoé quitter le corps de son hôte, mais ce dernier s'écroulant, perdant son sang par tous les orifices sous les multiples hémorragies.

- Tu aurais dû me croire lorsque je te disais que m'extraire tuerait l'hôte ! ricana Malahèdre.

- Toshiro, téléportation ! ordonna le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

De retour à son bord, Alguérande soupira d'aise, juste un instant.

- Nous avons à affronter les vaisseaux insectes et ceux des flottes d'invasion du défunt Empereur !

- Nous couvrons ton vol, firent Salmanille et Eméraldas.

- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- C'est notre décision !

L'_Arcadia_ manœuvra alors vers les cuirassés qui se dirigeaient vers lui.

Par réflexe, Alguérande jeta un coup d'œil à ses écrans latéraux, et avec horreur vit l'_Ephaïstor_ et le _Queen Eméraldas_ se percuter de plein fouet, touchés depuis l'orbite terrestre par des satellites qui n'auraient jamais dus être armés ! Les deux vaisseaux, ravagés par les explosions et les flammes, s'écrasèrent au sol.

Alguérande fit tourner la grande barre de bois, mais pas assez vite pour éviter qu'une salve de tirs n'atteigne son cuirassé, traversant les coques pour détruire son Grand Ordinateur !

* * *

Soudain, Zartiguryan ne put s'empêcher de partir dans un grand rire, tournant la tête vers Talmaïdès.

Mais l'hilarité fit rapidement place au dépit.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il n'aurait jamais assez d'envergure pour la tâche attendue, conclut-il avec un regard pour la silhouette d'Alguérande écroulé sur son piton rocheux.


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

Zartiguryan serra ses poings démesurés, le museau plissé de mécontentement.

- Talma, comment as-tu pu me faire perdre mon temps avec ce bébé d'Humain qui pour quelques images du futur qu'il a lui-même provoqué s'effondre comme une chiffe molle ? ! Je te croyais plus clairvoyante ! Décidément, ton exil dans les limbes t'a complètement ramolli le cerveau !

- Il promettait tant, ragea de fait la Carsinoé. J'avais lu en lui, en sa lignée… Mais tout a effectivement foiré…

- Je peux disposer de lui ?

- Oui. Autant en finir puisqu'il ne supportera jamais de perdre tous les siens.

- Vous pourriez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! siffla Alguérande en se redressant en équilibre plus qu'instable sur son piton rocheux.

Il essuya rageusement ses joues inondées de larmes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu espérais, quadrumane, en me montrant ce futur d'horreurs et de mort ? Il en faudrait bien plus pour que je craque, que je renonce !

- Mais ton combat est voué aux échecs, objecta le Simiesque.

- Et alors ? Celui de mon père l'était aussi et l'idée d'abandonner ne l'a jamais effleuré ! Nous ne sommes pas faits pour nous résigner, la plupart d'entre nous, et quelques-uns ont les moyens de se battre. Cela a toujours été ainsi. Mon père m'a montré la voie et je ne peux que la suivre !

- Tu vas tout perdre, ainsi que ta vie, insista encore Zartiguryan.

- J'y étais prêt, en quelles que circonstances que ce soient, dès l'instant où j'ai compris que les enseignements qui m'étaient dispensés étaient avant tout guerriers ! rétorqua sèchement le jeune homme. J'ai été le souffre-douleur de celle qui m'a mis au monde, elle ne m'a épargné aucun sévices. Je suis jeune et encore parfois faible, mais je ne céderai jamais !

- Comme si tu avais idée dans quoi tu t'engages, poursuivit le Simiesque imperturbable alors que sous les bourrasques qui agitaient la grotte, Alguérande risquait la chute à chaque instant.

- Je dois le faire, un point c'est tout, avec mes doutes, mes peurs. Et tu peux croire que j'y jetterai toutes mes forces pour que ce futur tragique ne se réalise pas ! Tu t'es foutu de moi, tu m'as considéré comme une nullité, tu n'aurais pas dû ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai encore rien prouvé que je ne suis pas capable de quelque chose !

* * *

Depuis la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_, Clio, Khell, Toshiro et les autres membres d'équipage virent Talmaïdès se tenir derrière leur jeune capitaine, les ailes de papillon de ce dernier se déployer, grandir pour ressembler désormais à celles d'un dragon, tandis que les prunelles grises s'emplissaient d'énergie.

Des flux de lave jaillirent du lac, environnant Alguérande, avant de tourbillonner, de se rassembler pour former une véritable comète qui se dirigea droit sur Zartiguryan, le percutant de plein fouet.

Le grand écran s'éteignit.

* * *

La cité des Simiesques était aussi démesurée que possible, ou plutôt sans doute à leur échelle, concentré de technologie insoupçonnable si l'on considérait leur apparence hirsute et sauvage !

Zartiguryan avait son luxueux appartement au sommet d'une tour de cristal où de plus petits singes, tout juste deux mètres, faisaient le service. Et c'était là qu'il s'était téléporté, déviant de justesse la frappe d'Alguérande.

Il eut un rictus qui se voulait un sourire, découvrant ses crocs étincelants.

- Je ne t'ai pas sous-estimé, je t'ai juste poussé dans tes retranchements pour que tu libères enfin ta puissance !

Il se tourna vers Talmaïdès.

- Des ailes, tu m'avais dissimulé ce renseignement.

- Mais, c'est Pouchy qui avait des ailes de dragon dans la vision, objecta Alguérande qui semblait un peu perdu dans l'immense fauteuil surélevé.

- Ton Pouchy est un ange, il aura des ailes de lumière. Alors, capitaine Alguérande, toujours décidé à porter haut le flambeau de liberté hérité de ton père ?

- Évidemment. Je me suis engagé. Je le dois à mes frères et à ma sœur qui résistent à leur manière, en restant en vie en priorité. Et toi, tout comme Talmaïdès, est-ce que tu peux m'y aider ?

- Ça peut se négocier…

Alguérande s'assombrit.

- Mais, je n'ai rien à t'offrir en échange, je ne mentais pas tout à l'heure, gémit-il.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Mais je peux t'assurer de mon assistance quand tu en auras besoin. Je te conseillerais également d'aller voir la Sorcière d'Orishmir.

- Je te guiderai à elle, intervint Talmaïdès.

Tenant prudemment le verre qui avait pour lui la taille d'un saladier, Alguérande but quelques gorgées du sucré breuvage, l'espoir au cœur légèrement ranimé.


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

Clio avait longuement étreint Alguérande quand Zartiguryan l'avait renvoyé directement dans son appartement du château arrière.

- Tu nous as fait très peur ! On voyait le moment où ce grand singe allait t'écrabouiller d'un poing.

- Moi aussi ! avoua le jeune homme en lissant les revers de sa longue veste safran. Mais, tout comme Khell m'a mis à l'épreuve quand je suis revenu, Zartiguryan n'a en réalité jamais fait qu'agir en ce sens, pour voir ce dont j'étais vraiment capable. Talmaïdès a été retorse sur ce coup, distillant les informations autant à lui qu'à moi et jouant sur les deux tableaux afin de créer cette situation tendue. Et j'ai enfin fait ce qu'Aldéran m'avait tant répété : je me suis lâché ! Mais pas de façon irréfléchie. Ce fut de la colère froide, je peux te l'assurer.

La Jurassienne caressa doucement la joue de son ami.

- On a tous vu. Tu nous as stupéfié. On entendait parler que tu étais capable de certaines choses, mais de là à le voir, c'était tout autre chose ! Impressionnant. Et quelque chose me dit que ce n'était qu'une infime partie de ce dont tu es capable. Ta puissance surpasse largement la mienne.

Les portes de l'appartement s'ouvrirent sur le second de l'_Arcadia_.

- J'ai transmis les coordonnées à Toshiro. Nous nous dirigeons à présent vers la Passe de l'Enclume où se trouve le Sanctuaire de la Sorcière.

- Merci, Khell. L'Oasis ?

- Maji a baissé le régime des réacteurs, la base nous rejoindra dans quatre jours, pour deux jours de révisions. Si ça ne t'agace pas qu'on arrête de cavaler pour quarante-huit heures ?

- Qui veut aller loin doit ménager sa monture, ce que je n'ai absolument pas fait, admit Alguérande avec un petit sourire. Il n'est que temps que je la laisse souffler.

- Cela fera du bien aussi à l'équipage de faire relâche, poursuivit Khell à qui Clio avait servi un verre de red bourbon. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point nous sommes sur les nerfs depuis qu'on a cru ton père perdu, et être au courant de son sort actuel ne nous rassure nullement, surtout au vu des visions qu'a fait défiler Zartiguryan !

- Pouchy et moi ne le laisserons pas mourir ou être avalé par un Thanatos ! se révolta Alguérande, poings serrés.

- Nous le savons. Et tu ne seras pas étonné si je te dis que ça nous inquiète aussi !

Alguérande parut sincèrement étonné.

- Pourquoi ? C'est le cas de le dire, nous sommes tous sur le même bateau ! Je vous entraîne dans une virée, c'est moi qui ne suis pas rassuré !

- Mais, les enfants d'Albator comptent beaucoup pour nous. Nombreux à bord sont ceux à avoir les leurs, mais tes frères et ta sœur font partie intégrante de notre famille. Et en l'absence de ton père, nous avons à veiller sur vous afin qu'il vous trouve à son retour !

- Merci, Khell, murmura le jeune homme dont la voix chevrota un instant. Vous pouvez me laisser tous les deux, maintenant, je dois voir comment organiser notre vol après l'escale, mentit-il.

- C'est ma tâche, protesta son second.

- J'ai envie…

Ses deux amis se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les portes du salon, Khell sortant le premier.

Alguérande frissonna et eut un profond soupir empreint de tristesse.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit Clio en se retournant.

Alguérande laissa échapper une larme.

- Mon papa me manque…

* * *

L'après-midi et tout le début de soirée, le jeune capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ avait traîné sa peine, touchant à peine au repas qui lui avait été servi, et ne jetant bien évidemment pas un regard au programme des vols à venir !

A errer dans son propre appartement, il avait fini par tomber sur la bouteille de red bourbon que Khell lui avait laissée après l'y avoir fait goûter.

Les premières rasades lui avaient enflammé la gorge puis le liquide réconfortant était passé tout seul.

- Ça va aller, Algie, on y arrivera !

Alguérande leva les yeux sur Pouchy dont la silhouette tremblotante était apparue auprès de lui.

- Oh, tu arrives à projeter ton image, mon Pouchy !

- Torien dit que je suis doué.

- Je n'en doutais pas, sourit Alguérande, l'air un peu béat au milieu de ses larmes, complètement bourré alors qu'en réalité il n'avait pas dû boire plus de trois verres de red bourbon, ce dont il n'avait absolument pas l'habitude !

Pouchy s'agenouilla auprès de son aîné.

- Détends-toi, Algie. Tu peux dormir et rêver. Après, ce sera très dur contre les Carsinoés et les flottes d'invasion. Tu ne pourras plus te le permettre.

- Tu parles de façon bien sage, mon Pouchy.

- C'est l'Arbre qui m'aide à comprendre et à parler. Et puis, je t'aime tout plein !

- Merci, Pouch'.

Venu assez tard, ayant lui bel et bien réfléchi aux coordonnées de vol futures, Khell avait trouvé son petit protégé à demi effondré au pied de son lit, profondément endormi, la bouteille de red bourbon ayant roulé sur la descente de lit qui avait absorbé presque tout l'alcool qui s'en était échappé.

« Clio avait raison, tu n'as pas eu assez de temps avec ton papa, mais ces moments ont été si intenses, tu espérais tant que ce serait pour toute la vie… Et tu n'auras au final eu qu'une poignée de semaines ! ».

Khell avait déshabillé le jeune homme, lui avait passé son pyjama avant de le glisser sous la couette, à côté de Mia-Kun qui frétillait dans ses propres rêves félins.

« Demain, il faudra que je m'occupe de te remettre sur pieds, Algie ! Sacré gamin, va, je ne cesse d'aller en surprise avec toi ! ».

* * *

Dans son éclat de cristal géant sur pied, Tershwine la Sorcière d'Orishmir suivait la progression de l'_Arcadia_ qu'elle avait passé au crible.

- Tu es vraiment très mignon, capitaine Alguérande. Je ferais bien mon quatre heures avec toi !


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

A la sortie du petit lac artificiel, Alguérande s'était allongé sur le sable, les projecteurs imitant le soleil le séchant doucement.

Le somme était venu tout naturellement et quand il avait rouvert les yeux, il avait trouvé Clio, en légère robe de plage, assise près de lui.

- Il y a longtemps que tu es là ?

- Assez. Je suppose que je n'ai pas à t'apprendre que tu es devenu un bien bel homme ?

Les joues Alguérande s'empourprèrent.

- Oui… Non… Personne ne me l'a vraiment dit.

Il fourragea dans sa crinière fauve.

- Il faut dire que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de côtoyer tant de filles que cela… Vu leur longévité, au Sanctuaire d'Aldéran durant les deux ans où il s'est occupé de moi, les Sylvidres ont dû toujours me considérer comme un bébé. Tout comme toi, j'imagine ?

Les joues de Clio rosirent très légèrement.

- J'ai passé tant de temps avec ton père, de la plus proche et la plus chaste façon. Je me suis profondément imprégnée d'humanité… Je ne peux donc qu'être sensible à ta beauté et à ton jeune charme animal.

- Il faudra pourtant que tu partages la vie de quelqu'un de Jura ? remarqua le jeune homme en se redressant pour se placer sous un robinet de douche, pour se débarrasser du sable qui avait collé à sa peau moite.

De fait, le regard toujours appréciateur, Clio le garda posé sur la silhouette déliée et finement musclée qui se rinçait soigneusement, indifférent à l'attention dont il était l'objet.

Il repoussa en arrière ses longues mèches à nouveau humides, dégageant pour une des rares fois ses oreilles, le lobe de la gauche percé d'un petit anneau d'or.

- Depuis quand ? interrogea la Jurassienne.

- C'est Zartiguryan. Il s'agit de métal de son Sanctuaire.

- Un lien physique entre vous deux, comme avec le tatouage de Talmaïdès ? J'espère que tu n'auras pas trente-six alliances à afficher ainsi ? s'amusa Clio.

- Ce sera toujours mieux qu'avec Gordan qui voulait me marquer au fer rouge…

- Quoi ! ?

- Oui, ainsi quoi qu'il arrive, j'aurais été sa propriété… Il n'a jamais mis sa menace à exécution, la seule chose qu'il m'ait épargnée.

Alguérande s'enveloppa dans un drap pour finir de se sécher avant de se rhabiller.

- Clio se leva, lui remonta sa chemise sur les épaules pour qu'il la boutonne.

- Tu sais qu'il faudra que tu te livres un jour entièrement à la psy, pour la dernière nuit qu'il t'a infligée, sinon tu ne pourras jamais guérir entièrement du traumatisme.

- Je ne me souviens de rien ! jeta trop précipitamment le jeune homme.

- Elle est convaincue du contraire. Et, sans rien nous dévoiler de vos séances, elle revient régulièrement à la charge auprès de Khell et de moi pour te persuader de te confier.

- Je n'ai aucun souvenir ! insista Alguérande avant de se diriger rapidement vers les bungalows investis par ceux de l'équipage pour les deux jours de détente.

* * *

Alguérande en compagnie de la Mécanoïde professeur de musique, Khell était demeuré sur la petite plage du bungalow de trois chambres, en compagnie de Clio.

Il avait allumé un feu et fait griller les poissons tandis qu'elle se régalait d'une vieille eau-de-vie.

- Alors, dernière ligne droite vers le Sanctuaire de cette Sorcière avant qu'on ne revienne se colleter avec les Carsinoés et leurs troupes fidèles ? s'enquit-elle.

- Oui. Le voyage jusqu'à la Passe de l'Enclume prendra cinq semaines, mais ce sera loin de tout couloirs de navigation, nous devrions parvenir là-bas comme une fleur ! Il ne restera plus qu'à Alguérande de jouer !

- Tu es sûr qu'il ne risque rien ? insista la Jurassienne.

- Je ne fais aucune confiance à ces Sanctuaires, gronda le second de l'_Arcadia_. Et même s'ils étaient hostiles, j'ai dû me résoudre à accepter que nous ne pouvions porter aucun secours à Algie s'il était menacé. Il semble néanmoins apte à se défendre !

- Mais ce sera tout autre chose que Zartiguryan, face aux Carsinoés !

- Je ne le sais que trop…

Clio prit sa harpe.

- La Sorcière semble être la dernière étape de notre étrange périple. J'ai hâte d'y être car cela signifiera que bien que âpre, les combats qui viendront signifieront peut-être le retour d'Albator si ses fils son prêts !

- Je l'espère… Je l'espère… murmura Khell en entamant son repas au gré de la musique.


	26. Chapter 26

**26.**

Révisé, l'_Arcadia_ était reparti dans la mer d'étoiles pour se diriger vers les coordonnées du Sanctuaire de la Sorcière d'Orishmir qui se trouvait dans la Passe de l'Enclume.

Maji avait demandé entrevue à son jeune capitaine.

- Oui, Monsieur Takéra ? fit Alguérande qui n'avait jamais eu affaire à son responsable de la salle des machines dans ce rapport de « force », ignorant comment se comporter et donc en disant le moins possible s'il le pouvait !

- Je vous remercie, capitaine.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Nous volons du plus vite possible mais à une vitesse qui respecte mes réacteurs qui ne souffrent plus, plus autant. Je pense donc pouvoir les maintenir à ce régime sans trop de soucis techniques. C'est important qu'ils tiennent, grâce à vos nouvelles dispositions, pour le cuirassé et l'équipage. Je vous en suis reconnaissant.

Maji ôta alors son bandana.

- J'ai eu du mal à voir dans l'adolescent mon nouveau capitaine, j'en suis désolé. Mais vous pouvez compter sur mon soutien et mes compétences inconditionnelles !

- Je ne les avais déjà pas ? glissa alors le jeune homme.

- Si, parce que je devais obéir aux ordres… Mais je pense que vous apprécierez mon estime en plus ?

- Oh que oui ! Merci, Maji !

Alguérande baissa légèrement la tête.

- Je ne serai jamais mon père, mais je donnerai tout pour être digne de lui, voilà la promesse que je te fais à nouveau, comme quand j'ai pris sa place, d'ici à ce qu'il revienne.

Maji rajusta son bandana, effectua une courbette qui n'avait rien d'ironique que du contraire, et se retira.

* * *

Alguérande revint dans le salon de son père où Clio n'interrompit pas sa musique, levant juste la tête sur lui, l'inclinant légèrement en un signe familier et amical.

- On dirait que l'équipage me fait confiance !

- Oui, c'est bien le cas, répondit doucement la Jurassienne. Ils avaient tous tellement peur, attendant en même temps un capitaine…

- … mais pas un capitaine de dix-neuf ans !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Il y en a qui n'en avaient que quinze ! Khell l'a asséné, à tous : tu as l'héritage de ton sang, mais tu as surtout eu les enseignements des meilleurs. Personne d'autre ne pourrait commander l'_Arcadia_, aujourd'hui… ou pour toujours.

Le jeune homme frémit.

- Mais, Pouchy et moi allons ramener papa ! Tu en doutes ? Tu en as le pressentiment ? !

- Non, c'est malheureusement le néant complet le concernant… Le bassin où il se trouve et le liquide qu'il contient m'empêchent de pouvoir le contacter, et je ne perçois rien de ton Sanctuaire qui fait écran. C'est juste que…

Alguérande avala péniblement sa salive.

- C'est juste qu'il faut envisager toutes les éventualités, même les pires. Les visions de Zartiguryan l'ont prouvé… Mais nous avons tous bien trop besoin de lui ! Pouchy gagne en puissance et en expérience, nous lui rendrons son souffle de vie dès que nous le pourrons !

- Ton impatience est la nôtre, mais pas de précipitation, il ne faudrait pas perdre son dernier souffle !

- Promis, sourit le jeune capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Capitaine, nous sommes positionnés aux coordonnées du Sanctuaire, renseigna Khell depuis la passerelle. A toi de jouer !

* * *

Ayant « toqué à la porte » du Sanctuaire de la Sorcière de la Passe des Enclumes, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait dégagé un peu d'énergie pour faire connaître sa présence et son désir de rencontre, Alguérande avait patienté une journée entière.

Et, une nouvelle fois, son capitaine venu sur la passerelle au petit matin, Khell l'avait vu disparaître !

Ses molécules se reconstituant, Alguérande distingua lentement mieux son environnement, dans une sorte de salle du trône, à colonnes, tapis noir au sol, une cinquantaine de suivantes en double rangée, et la maîtresse des lieux assise.

- Je peux… ?

Une grande femme au teint légèrement citron, vêtue d'une longue robe vert pâle, aux larges manches, les jupes évasées, pourvue d'une coiffe assez démesurée, la taille prise dans un corset lacé au plus serré, lui fit signe de s'approcher.

Le jeune capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ fit quelques pas.

- Peut-être savez-vous qui je suis ?

- Zartiguryan m'a prévenue, en effet. Et j'ai suivi ta progression jusqu'ici.

Tershwine, la Sorcière d'Orishmir eut un sourire qui n'étira même pas ses traits de femme mûre, au visage très maquillé, comme si elle ne voulait refléter aucune émotion, en dépit de son insolente beauté même si elle semblait avoir le double de l'âge de son visiteur !

- Le Simiesque m'a dit que… Et Talmaïdès aussi…

- Il y a plus d'un millénaire que l'un et l'autre n'ont plus eu contact avec moi !

La Sorcière se leva, aussitôt entourée de quatre suivantes.

- Les raisons de ta venue ne m'importent pas, pour le moment. Je préfère que nous ayons une autre discussion, dans mes appartements privés ! jeta Tershwine. Accompagne-moi, capitaine Alguérande !

- Si ça peut m'apporter ton appui… Et je ne peux avoir le luxe de m'en passer ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez…

Alguérande se mordit les lèvres, pâle, fébrile.

- Je serai à vous, si c'est ce que vous désirez… Je ne connais que ces négociations…

- En ce cas, suis-moi ! intima la Sorcière. Peut-être apprendras-tu alors que ceux qui ont l'ascendant sur toi ne te veulent pas tous du mal, ajouta-t-elle beaucoup plus doucement.

Mais, dans le tourbillon d'émotions, aux souvenirs des sévices infligés par Gordan, Alguérande n'y prit garde, uniquement au bord de la défaillance, alors qu'il suivait machinalement la Sorcière, lui-même escorté par six suivantes !

* * *

- Alguérande ! hurla encore Khell qui sans rien voir avait tout entendu et pouvait trop bien imaginer ce qui s'était passé, et ce qui allait arriver.

- Tout va bien, assura enfin la voix du jeune homme, mais légèrement mal assurée et seul quelqu'un d'aussi proche que celui qui l'avait élevé pouvait le percevoir et Khell était dès lors tout sauf tranquillisé !

Il serra légèrement les poings.

« Reviens vite, et sauf, mon petit ! ».


	27. Chapter 27

**27.**

- Alguérande ! hurla encore Khell.

- Tout va bien, assura enfin la voix du jeune homme, mais légèrement mal assurée et seul quelqu'un d'aussi proche que celui qui l'avait élevé pouvait le percevoir et Khell était dès lors tout sauf tranquillisé !

Il serra légèrement les poings.

« Reviens vite, et sauf, mon petit ! ».

* * *

Effectivement, contrairement à ce qu'il avait prétendu à son second avant d'enlever son oreillette, le jeune capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ n'en menait pas large et s'était vu conduire aux appartements privés de la Sorcière d'Orishmir.

Sur un signe de leur maîtresse, les suivantes s'étaient retirées, fermant toutes les tentures et allumant dans la foulée tous les candélabres, ce qui finit d'affoler Alguérande qui rassemblait déjà instinctivement ses forces surnaturelles.

- Mais, je ne te veux aucun mal, assura soudain Tershwine en lui prenant les mains, ce qui ne l'affola effectivement pas et il en fut le premier surpris.

L'altière Sorcière se transforma soudain. Son visage rajeunit, sa coiffe disparut libérant ses longs cheveux noirs dont les boucles traînaient de plusieurs centimètres sur le sol dallé, son corset fit place à une robe drapée mettant ses formes pleines en valeur.

- Je ne comprends pas… souffla Alguérande en reculant machinalement.

- Je n'ai plus besoin de dissimuler ma véritable apparence, à user d'artifice pour forcer le respect. Me voici telle que je suis réellement. Je n'avais pas vingt ans également quand j'ai bu l'ambroisie et reçu mon immortalité. Le Sanctuaire se mourrait, mes parents y avaient laissé toutes leurs forces et m'avaient gardé les dernières gouttes du breuvage sacré qui aurait pu les sauver.

- Mais, si tu étais leur fille, tu étais déjà immortelle !

- Non, pas quand l'un des deux parents est un simple prêtre semi-mortel ! Comme ces histoires de coulisses demeuraient le secret de ce lieu, j'ai fait en sorte de paraître plus âgée, vénérable.

Alguérande se détendit légèrement.

- Pourquoi à moi ? Je suis entièrement Humain, en dépit de mon chromosome doré ? interrogea-t-il doucement ?

- Parce que tu as été blessé par la vie, toi aussi. Je peux et je veux t'aider.

- Mais, tu as mon âge !

- Et cinq siècles d'expériences, dans tous les domaines.

Tershwine eut un sourire qui fit fondre le cœur du jeune homme qui se rapprocha, son regard se perdant dans les immenses prunelles azur.

- Et toi, tu sais que tu as le charme que promet ta chevelure fauve ? reprit-elle en passant ses doigts dedans.

Alguérande ressentit des frissons jusqu'au plus profond de son être, mais uniquement doux et puissants, diamétralement éloignés de ceux ressentis durant les nuits et les nuits de sévices entre les mains de Gordan !

Tershwine posa la paume de sa main sur son cœur.

- Je ne me trompais pas : il est prêt aux combats, mais il demeure au fond d'une pureté absolue. Je savais que je pouvais me révéler à toi, murmura-t-elle Ca va, toi, je ne te fais pas peur ?

- J'ai du mal à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens…

- Alors, si tu te passais de parler ? suggéra-t-elle.

Alguérande sursauta à nouveau, réalisant que le visage de la Sorcière frôlait le sien et que les frémissements de sa bouche attiraient la sienne.

Son premier baiser fut forcément maladroit mais déjà elle le guidait et il mit sa juvénile et fraîche passion dans le deuxième alors que ses doigts dégrafaient la broche retenant la robe vert pâle qui tomba légèrement au sol.

Les joues couleur pivoine, la gorge sèche, Alguérande hésita un fugitif instant, tous ses autres sens affinés, en ébullition même, séduits par le corps aux formes pleines offert à lui, l'aura apaisante et en même temps légèrement provocante de Tershwine l'enveloppant tout entier tandis qu'elle lui ôtait ses vêtements.

La Sorcière fit un pas en arrière, pour admirer son partenaire qui passées les premières appréhensions et inconnues deviendrait son maître.

- Tu as aussi tellement besoin que ton âme soit soignée, fit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Je vais te donner une union de corps et d'esprit, la fusion absolue et parfaite, en complète harmonie.

Alguérande eut un petit gloussement en la soulevant pour la porter vers le lit où les premières caresses s'échangèrent entre deux baisers et reconnaissance du corps partenaire.

Leurs énergies en résonance, les entourant d'un cocon protecteur et rassurant au possible, elles explosèrent alors qu'ils atteignaient mutuellement l'extase, pour la première de toutes les fois de la nuit.

FIN


End file.
